Marriage
by Mademoiselle Arel
Summary: House and Cuddy find themselves in the same bed, hangover and married. A little cliché plot but Huddy all the way! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little something I'll write during my free time.  
****Please let me know how you want this to keep going!  
****Enjoy :)**

**Ps. Sorry for the grammar mistakes **

Lisa Cuddy jumped at the sound of her alarm clock beeping. She looked around lazily. This was odd… She was in her room but she had no idea when did she get home or what she did last night. Just as she was about to sit up, she was struck by a killer headache. So she had been drinking…

She reached her left hand to turn off the alarm clock that had been annoying her for a minute now. When she pushed the little button on the clock, her hand lingered a little longer as her eye caught to something. Something shiny…

She brought her hand closer to take a better look. Examining the golden band around her finger, her eyebrows rose when she realized what it was. A wedding ring?

"What the…" she murmured to herself. She lifted her head and saw her bra hanging on the doorknob. Two white shoes were tossed to the floor and something else was also on the floor… A white dress?

She looked down and saw herself naked under the covers. Panicking even more she turned her head to examine the room even further when she noticed she wasn't alone in bed.

"Oh my God!" she jumped for the second time that morning. House? It was House?

Annoyed that he was still sleeping, she shook his shoulder. "Wake up!"

She heard a groan and kept going "House, you gotta wake up."

House ignored her voice and turned to his side, still sleeping.

"Wake up, you asshole!"

"I'm up!" House was finally up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to see her looking at him with a worried expression. "Good morning!" he said cheerily.

"Look at your left hand." He heard her say and lifted his left hand when he also noticed a golden band on his finger.

"Oh would you look at that…"

"House…" she muttered. "Did we get married last night?"

Turning back at her, also shocked himself House spoke "It seems like it."

Cuddy buried her head in her hands and fell backwards on her bed. House heard a squeal and turned to see her trying to bury her face in her pillow.

"Cuddy…"

"How did this happen?"she softly cried out.

"Cuddy, just…"

She brought the pillow over her head and tried to suffocate herself but her attempts were cut short by House grabbing the pillow from her hand.

"Hey, give that back!" she whined.

"So you can kill yourself?" he answered her.

"Maybe…"

They both sighed and Cuddy wrapped a sheet around herself then got up. She fished her white bra and panties off the floor and put them on under the sheet all the while House's eyes were watching her every move.

"We got to think this through…" she said and sat back on the bed with her underwear. Her hand went to her face and she stared at the wall for a minute before turning back to House only to find him staring intensely at her body, his eyes wide.

She snapped her fingers. "Eyes up here."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes when he spoke. "Are you my.. wife now?"

Cuddy gave a frustrated sigh and left the room.

**If you wanna see something particular happening in the following chapters, please comment!**  
**And reviews are much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

House found his boxers, pants and white button up shirt scattered on the floor and put them on. He dragged himself to the living room, still sleepy and found Cuddy getting off the phone. She was now wearing a hoodie with the words Michigan State printed on it which was too big for her. It reached past her ass, long enough to cover it but short enough to put her toned legs up to display.

"Well that brings back memories…" he smiled and walked further into the living room, sitting on the couch.

Ignoring his comment Cuddy spoke, "I talked to Wilson, he's on his way here."

"Why did you call Wilson?" he asked.

"We need to figure this out." She said, sitting herself down next to him "And he's the only sane one who I can trust at the moment."

Nodding his head, he turned away from her and heard her speak again. "Do you remember anything?"

"Just bits and pieces; I remember us drinking. You drinking even more." He watched her blush in embarrassment, avoiding his eyes. "I remember kissing. No, more like making out and I remember… pain." With this he jumped from the couch and quickly limped to her bathroom.

Frowning Cuddy followed him. When they arrived to the bathroom House starting unbuttoning his shirt, looking into a mirror.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him.

Ignoring her question, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off only to reveal a huge bite mark on his neck. He turned around in the mirror and saw even more bite marks on his shoulders and scratch marks on his back. He slowly turned back to her with a smug look on his face.

Cuddy stared at him with his mouth open. "No…" she managed to say.

"Oh yes."

"God no…" she buried her head in her hands.

House walked over to her. Getting her hair out of the way, he tugged down her hoodie only to reveal reddish bruises on her neck.

"Well what do you know, you've got some too." He chuckled.

Pushing past him, Cuddy walked over to the mirror and too her hoodie off.

"Slow down partypants, don't you think it's too soon after our wedding night?" House walked up behind her and grabbed her ass.

"Shut up" she slapped his hand away and took herself a closer look. He was right. She too had bruises all over her neck and shoulder.

She turned to him "House.. what did we do last night?"

"Do you really need me to explain?" he answered her. "Although I'll be happy to demonstrate…"

"What else do you remember?"

House paused for a moment to think. "I remember you walking down the aisle."

Cuddy's expression softened as he continued. "And you looked…" he had a dreamy look in his eyes but he kept on avoiding her glare. "You looked absolutely-"

He was interrupted by the doorbell.

"That must be Wilson. Put your shirt back on." Cuddy walked out of the bathroom doing the same and went to answer the door, leaving House standing alone in front of the mirror.

_Beautiful._

**Let me know what you think so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OldSFfan: Thank you for your lovely reviews and yes I will get to the remembering part later on :D**

**Now on with the chapter!**

James Wilson was standing in Lisa Cuddy's living room, looking down at her friends who were sitting down side by side on Cuddy's couch, avoiding each other. He always knew they were gonna get together but this was the last thing he had been expecting.

"So let me get this straight…" he spoke. "You got drunk-"

"Possibly." Cuddy said.

"What do you mean possibly? You completely blacked out!" House protested.

"Look who's talking." She snapped back.

Rolling his eyes Wilson continued "Had sex-"

And was interrupted again by Cuddy. "Which I don't remember consenting…"

"Are you trying to say that I raped you?" House defended himself.

"I didn't mean-"

Ignoring the two Wilson continued, his voice even higher "And decided to get married?"

"The marriage probably happened before the sex." House marked.

"No, I remember a quickie in the bathroom."

"Oh?" House's eyes lit up. "Never mind then."

"So.." Wilson said. "Who's brilliant idea was this?" and he was met with a silence. Cuddy was fidgeting with the edge of her hoodie and House was staring into the distance.

With a sigh, Wilson turned away from them and threw himself onto the chair across them. "Wow…"

He knew his two friends had a thing for each other since college, hell he thought something might even had happened between them all those years ago but he was so used to them bickering, fighting and flirting subtly that he didn't think they would take their relationship to the next level with such a bold move. This, surprised him.

He looked back to their worried faces and caught House slowly lifting his eyes to look at Cuddy. When Cuddy looked back at him, House quickly turned his gaze away and pretended to stare into the distance again. God, this was ridiculous.

"What's your plan?" Wilson broke the silence.

"An annulment maybe?" Cuddy offered.

"Yeah, that seems like the best choice." House agreed. Was there a hint of disappointment in his voice?

"No."

"What? Why?" she lifted her head to look at Wilson.

"Too risky."

"A divorce is too risky?" House said.

"I mean, if the word gets out, it would ruin Cuddy's professional career."

"How would it-"

"God you two!" Wilson said frustrated. "Cuddy is the Dean and you, House are a department head. You two getting drunk one night, eloping and getting divorced the next day won't have that much of a positive effect in your careers. Especially Cuddy's." he explained.

"Her reputation would be ruined, none of her employees would take her seriously and the board would even… I don't know. But what I do know is that this is a very delicate matter and we gotta handle it that way."

"You're right." Cuddy said and House nodded.

"So, let's keep this to ourselves and act like nothing happened. When you guys both calm down, you can figure out your next move." Wilson continued. "But for now I'm late, I'll see you two in the hospital in a couple of hours." And with this he grabbed took his coat and walked out leaving them alone in Cuddy's apartment.

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, here's the next chapter :)**

Silence filled the air as House and Cuddy were left alone. Cuddy still couldn't believe she was stupid enough to marry one of her employees. Not just one of his employees but House of all. Her thoughts were interrupted by him.

"So… Can I tell my peeps?"

"What part of keeping it a secret you didn't understand?" Cuddy turned to him shocked.

"Can I start staying over then?"

"No."

"Can I start calling you wifey?"

"No."

"Well then where's the fun?" House whined.

"There isn't." Cuddy got up and made her way to the kitchen. From the distance House heard her shout "Want any breakfast?"

House dropped his gaze to his left hand and looked at the wedding band. He didn't know what to think. It was unexpected, wrong, shocking, embarrassing. But it felt real. It felt good.

"House? Breakfast?" he heard her shout again.

It felt natural.

With this thought he got up and walked over to the kitchen. He paused next to the doorway and watched Cuddy make breakfast for… them. It was the last thing he was expecting to wake up to and now he did, he never realized how domestic it felt. A warmth spread through his chest as he slightly shivered with the unknown feeling.

Feeling someone behind her, Cuddy turned to see House watching her in awe. She blushed and turned back to what she was working on. "So pancakes or waffles?"

"Neither. I'm gonna leave."

Cuddy felt a pang of disappointment but didn't give away. Instead she continued her work when she heard him walk up to her. She turned and was surprised to see him inches away from her body as he slipped one arm around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her cheek slowly. She felt butterflies dancing in her stomach and closed her eyes, even feeling him linger on her cheek more than he should.

When he pulled back, Cuddy looked at him with awe and was at a loss of words. His blue eyes were on hers and her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid he might hear it, or worse feel it. This was a very unusual reaction she thought, considering she had sex with him last night and now she was getting butterflies with his slightest touch.

Looking at each other, House finally spoke. "See ya at work." And he pulled away from her and walked out of the door.

Cuddy felt the emptiness when he left. She put her hands to the counter to steady her breathing then cursed herself for being affected by him this easily.

With a sigh, she left the kitchen and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Taking her clothes off, she looked herself in the mirror second time that day and examined the bruises more carefully. There were bite marks and occasional reddish spots slowly turning blue.

He had marked her.

And she liked it.

For a minute she thought she didn't want to cover it. She thought the whole world should see that she belonged to him. But then she scolded herself for thinking that. He was an employee. She was her boss and she had to keep things professional between them because she knew he certainly wasn't going to.

**Let me know what you think!**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I woke up to your lovely reviews this morning and it was the best thing a writer can wake up to!**  
**Thanks a lot!**

**Some of you asked when does this story take place and I guess around season 5. I always liked that season better...**

**Now.. Enjoy :)**

Cuddy was showered, dressed and ready for work.

But not House. He was now in his apartment, laying on his couch and staring at the ceiling.

He didn't remember the whole night but he remembered parts of it. He remembered finding her in the bar, having a few drinks, dancing, more drinks, her laughing and him admiring. She was so carefree last night, willing to do whatever he offered. He remembered her on the dance floor, arms around his neck, her body close to his and she was breathing to his neck. Her touch, her kiss…

He had no idea how they had gotten to the marriage part but he remembered getting back to her apartment to pick a white dress for her to wear. They had picked it together. It was an old dress of hers but so rarely worn.

And then there was laughter. Cuddy was happy. She was smiling walking down the aisle and she was practically shedding tears of joy at the altar and when they both said their I do's she leaped into his arms, giving him the best kiss of his life. Then they had gone back to their apartment and slowly made love. They had looked into each other's eyes the whole time and might even muttered I love you's…

What?

House sat up abruptly. Had he told her that he loved her? Did she say it back? He forced his memory but nothing was coming to him. With a slight disappointment and hoping that it would eventually come back to him, he dragged himself to the bathroom where he took a shower, got dressed and left for work.

When House arrived to the Ddx room absent mindedly, he took off his coat and was met by his whole team staring at him. He smiled at them.

"Where were you?" Taub asked.

"Never mind that we got a case." Foreman tossed him a file then continued "24 year old male, chest pains-"

"You seem happy." Thirteen marked.

"Oh yes!" House exclaimed and sat down, with his hands on the table.

Thirteen's eyes widened and she spoke "Is that a wedding ring?"

House quickly looked down at his hand. He didn't know he still had the ring on. "Chicks dig married guys."

"No, they don't." said Kutner.

"Ask Taub." House stood up and walked to his office, leaving his team staring after him with their mouths open.

An hour later Cuddy walked into the lobby after a long argument with Dr. Richardson over Chase. Man, he really wasn't wanted in the surgical department…

Just as he was about to walk into her office, she heard her assistant, Jody, speaking on the phone. She paused when she heard her own name.

"I'm telling you something's up… Yeah… Totally, Dr. Hadley saw him wearing a ring just this morning… Me too! I mean Dr. Cuddy was wearing something like that also…"

Cuddy glared down to her hand and indeed saw herself still wearing the ring. Frustrated she took it off and stuffed it into her jacket pocket.

"Do you think they could?... I don't know but they always had a thing between them…"

This was the last straw. She quickly walked back into the lobby and pushed the button for the elevators. Her heels were clacking on the marble floor as she made her way inside the elevator and waited angrily. They had just talked about being careful but now only hours after everyone was suspecting it. She couldn't believe how quickly the word got out.

When the door opened, she walked towards House's office, and opened the door to see him by his white board, diagnosing.

"We have to talk." She demanded and left his office.

"Gotta go, my people need me." House announced his team and followed right after her.

**Let me know what you think.. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A guest left a review saying that House and Cuddy went to Michigan not Michigan state so thank you, I'll be correcting that very shortly.**  
**The same guest also pointed out I didn't mention where they got married and actually she guessed right! But I was going to explain it in the further chapters.. :D**

**And I apologize in advance if you guys spot any more techincal mistakes. Please let me know so I can correct them.**

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

When House caught up to Cuddy she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into the closest room she could find; a supply closet.

After closing the door behind them he spoke "I like where you're going with this Cuddy." And gave her a grin.

"They know."

"Who?"

"Jody."

"Who's Jody?"

"My assistant." Cuddy sighed.

"That brunette who wears a bra one cup small so she can make her breasts appear tighter?" House knew her. She was the flimsy girl in front of Cuddy's office who gave him a long hard stare every time before House walked in.

"I heard her talking… about us."

"What-"

Cuddy grabbed his hand and brought it closer to her face to look at the ring only to find it was indeed still there.

"That you're still wearing your ring, you idiot!"

"You don't?" he asked feeling kind of down.

Cuddy paused. He actually looked sad for moment before he changed his posture and she saw the emotion leave his eyes.

"I…" she started but the door swung open and they watched Wilson came in as he closed the door behind him, squishing them all together in the tiny supply closet.

Cuddy, now inches away from House felt him put a hand on her waist as he spoke "What are you doing here?"

"She paged me."

"Wilson, they know." Cuddy said.

Wilson's eyebrows rose and he looked down for a minute to gather his thoughts. When he looked back up to them he saw that they were looking at each other. He snapped his fingers and brought his friends back to life.

"How did this happen?"

Cuddy was about to tell Wilson about House keeping his ring but was interrupted by him. "Doesn't matter how they know, just tell us what to do."

Wilson paused and thought about it. He had given them one simple task. Just one! They were supposed to hide it and only after a couple of hours the word was out. He thought his friends were smarter than that but apparently he was wrong. They were complete idiots!

He looked back at them. "Make it work."

House who was staring into Cuddy's eyes, turned back to Wilson again. "Make what work?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "But.. how?"

"First things first, report this to HR. Then act like you're married for a while until-"

"Make the… marriage work?" House finally spoke looking bewildered.

Ignoring him Wilson continued "-Until the board is convinced. Then after about 6 months you'll get a divorce and tell that you broke up because of… irreconcilable differences."

He looked at his friends and saw them in complete silence. Getting this as his cue to leave, he quietly walked out to leave them alone to deal with their situation.

**Well I'd like to hear your thoughts and suggestions :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A lot of you have been wondering about how did this marriage happen and I just wanna tell you, I will explain everything! Don't worry about it :D**  
**There's gonna be more backstory to come :D**  
**So just lay back and enjoy the chapter.**

**And thank you once again for the lovely comments, reviews and criticism :))**

After Wilson left House turned to Cuddy.

"Cuddy I can't do this." He continued before he gave her a chance to speak. "I'm not the marriage type of guy. Everyone will know something's up."

"House, we made a mistake." He heard her voice shake a little when she said mistake but she continued. "And we have to deal with it. No one will know if we don't want them to."

House sighed. It was almost funny how he could switch from inappropriate to kind and thoughtful in minutes.

His eyes caught something round in her jacket pocket. Knowing what it was, he reached for it, rendering Cuddy speechless once more as he touched her body. He took the ring out and examined it. It was an elegant gold band coated with small diamonds. He wondered when they found the time to pick it up. He wondered if he paid for it himself. He wondered if she liked it…

Without realizing what he was doing, he grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Holding her hand between his for a couple of seconds longer to caress it gently, he paused for a moment, let it go and walked out of the door leaving Cuddy alone.

She let out a breath she was holding and tried to stop her heart from beating this fast. Steadying herself by leaning against the wall she lifted her hand and looked at the ring he just put it on. Did he want her to wear it?

She walked out of the door and back to her office, now proudly wearing the ring. Throwing a knowing smile to her assistant, she walked into her office and picked up the phone to schedule an appointment at the HR.

House limped into Wilson's office and threw herself to the couch in his office without saying anything. After a brief silence Wilson spoke.

"Hmm… I wonder what this could be about." He said sarcastically.

"I'm ruined Wilson."

"Yes, yes you are."

"I mean of all the people I could do stupid things with I married my boss!"

"Yes you did." Answered Wilson not lifting his eyes from the stack of papers he was working on.

"How could I do this…"

Wilson finally lifted his head to look at him. "You know, you wouldn't be panicking this much if this was a random woman."

"But it's not." He stood up and walked to the window and watched outside.

"So you like her."

"Of course I- Hey! I saw what you did there."

Wilson turned back to his work. "You're acting stupid."

After scribbling something on one of his patients' charts he noticed the silence in the room and looked up to see House leaning on his cane by the window. "House?"

"I can't do this Wilson."

Wilson didn't remember the last time he saw his friend this desperate. Clearly the matter was important to him.

"House you flirt with her on a daily basis and now you're freaking out over the fact that you have to do it more realistically this time?"

He was met by a silence one more time.

"So you don't have a problem abusing her, making fun of her, negating her every single day of our lives but when it comes to actually-"

And House walked out of his office without hearing the rest of his sentence.

He was nervous. He knew he always liked Cuddy but he didn't imagine them in a situation like this. Making fun of her, teasing her, flirting with her was easy but playing the husband was not a job cut out for him.

She wouldn't want a husband like him. She would want someone decent, a stable, normal man. Not a pill addicted misanthrope. He definitely wasn't for her and he knew he only had days before she realized it and decided to stay away from him for good.

But he didn't want her to think that.

**Thoughts? Comments?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

Wilson's speech had given House a headache. He quietly limped into his Office, checking the Ddx room to see if his team was there. After making sure that he was alone, he went to his desk, opened the bottom drawer and took out the whiskey he had been hiding so discreetly.

He sat down on his chair and took out his wallet while taking a sip. Emptying the contents on his desk, he tried to understand what had happened last night. He had bits and pieces but he couldn't bring them together. How did they even manage an overnight marriage in Princeton?

While looking through his stuff, he found a receipt he was unfamiliar with. He opened the crumbled up paper and on it, it read WeDriveU. It was a receipt for a rented car and a.. chauffeur? Picking up his coat he quickly limped out of his office in search for answers.

He followed his GPS and arrived to a big store that had their name printed in front of it with huge signs. Opening the door, he went inside and asked for the man who had his name on the receipt. After a couple of minutes a young man with sunglasses and a shirt buttoned only halfway appeared by the doorway. He was at least 21 or 22 years old and he looked really familiar. His eyes lit up when he saw House.

"Oh man! Didn't expect to see you here!" He walked up to him and gave him a fist bump. "So how's the honeymoon goin'?"

"What?"

"The honeymoon dude! With your wife?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me bro, Chris! You don't remember?"

"Tell me what happened last night." House said, waiting for answers, certainly not in the mood for chatting with a random teenager.

"What's up man? You weren't looking this serious last night."

"Because I was drunk you moron! And I obviously don't remember a thing so now tell me what happened." He said losing his patience.

"Alright dude just chill." Said Chris backing up a bit. "You arrived here yesterday with a lady, I think her name was Lisa, and she had the hottest white dress on her anyways you guys were both happy and laughing and asked for a car and stuff. I was your driver and you guys asked me to take you to Atlantic City."

"You took us to Atlantic City? Why would you do that?!"

"You asked me to dude! Anyways it was a super fun ride you know." Chris said grinning. "At least you and the lady had fun back there if you know what I mean.."

"Just… keep going."

"Yeah best customers I had! And the lady was pretty hot too I mean, best hour and a half I had on the road dude I'm telling ya! There was singing and-"

"Then what?"

"Then you know we arrived there and I totally was your best man dude!" Chris said excitedly.

Just then his voice reminded him something. A pen. Cuddy writing. Cuddy filling out a form.

_They were at the courthouse and applying for a marriage license and he remembered her turning to him and asking "Soo… what do I want my last name to be?" she asked him._

_"You could always go for… Mrs. Partypants!"_

_"No you idiot." She said laughing. "That name is getting old. I want a new one."_

_"Now that you're marrying me…" House came closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How does… Lisa House sound?"_

_"Ooooohh!" she exclaimed. "I love that!" and she kissed him tenderly on the lips before returning to her forms._

House was turned back to reality by Chris snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Yo!"

"Since when Atlantic City turned into Vegas?" House half whined and watched Chris shrug. "Anyway, do I owe you anything?" he said and fished out his wallet.

"Nah dude you paid for it.. And the champagne.. And the scotch… And the wine-"

"Point taken." He said and walked out of the door wondering what would Cuddy's reaction be when she found out she didn't have her last name anymore. He heard Chris shouting "See ya!" behind him as he walked to his bike.

**God, I had so much fun writing Chris...**  
**Guys just keep in mind that I do not live in America so I don't exactly know how things work there. **  
**I do my best at research though... **

**Any advices, comments, reviews you wanna give, I'll be delighted :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh come on guys, Chris was a one time thing. But don't worry, this fic is focused on Huddy so on we go!**

Cuddy was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the doorbell. She walked to the door, opening it only to find the delivery guy. After thanking him and closing the door she opened the package and realized that it was her marriage certificate. Her marriage. With House.

She sat the contents down the table and began to analyze it.

_Marriage Certificate_ etc etc _legally authorized_ etc _to_ _solemnize the marriage of Gregory House and Lisa House._ Lisa House?! What?

She lifted her head from the paper and her eyebrows rose, her mouth hanging open. Reaching for her phone as quickly as possible she found his number from his contact list and hit the dial button. When she heard his voice she spoke "Get your ass over here now."

House was met with the dial tone before he had a chance to respond. He was in his apartment, watching TV when he heard the phone and Cuddy's tone of voice was enough to send chills down his spine. He wondered what it could be about. Deep down he actually knew but he didn't think the marriage license could arrive this early? Could it? He grabbed his coat and walked out of the door.

20 minutes later he was outside of Cuddy's apartment, ringing her doorbell. He could smell the pasta boiling inside. The door was swung open and something soft hit his face, harsh.

"Ow!" he managed to say, grabbing the pillow from the floor and walking in, closing the door after him. He saw Cuddy in the living room now pacing back and forth.

Before he had a chance to ask, she spoke "On the table."

He walked to the coffee table and picked up the papers on it. _Marriage License. _Oh great.

"So you've seen it.."

"Do you remember this happening?" she asked him furiously.

"…Maybe." And he was maybe afraid of her. Maybe.

"House, how could you let this happen?! I don't wanna change my name!" she practically yelled at him.

"Hey look at it the bright side, there are two House's in the hospital now. Hope people won't get confused-" he was interrupted by another pillow hitting him on the chest.

"Of course, you're amused by this.." Cuddy slowly walked to him, threatening look in her eyes.

House grabbed the pillow on the floor to shield himself from the pen Cuddy threw at him after she spoke.

"You done throwing things?"

Cuddy nodded and House set the pillow on the couch. "We gotta talk." He said.

"That's usually my line." She replied, sitting on the table and gesturing him to sit across from her. He did.

There was a silence as they both didn't know what to say, how to start.

"We need to be like an actual married couple." Cuddy started.

"Does this mean I can now grope you in front of people?"

"No." and Cuddy was met with a playful disappointed look. Despite her anger, she smiled a bit. At least he wasn't as frustrated as she was.

"Do I get to…" he paused for a moment before he continued "…move in with you?"

Cuddy swore that for a moment he had a hopeful look in his eyes. She was just about to say no but she realized it wouldn't make sense for a married couple to live alone. She couldn't believe this was happening… She was actually moving it with House.

"Yes." She slowly muttered. "You can and should live here for 6 months till the divorce."

House nodded.

"Want some dinner?"

**Like it? Thoughts? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Watching The First Wives Club, go Bette Midler!  
Here's the next chapter!**

House watched Cuddy as she wandered around the kitchen finishing up the diner for them. He watched her prepared the sauce, cutting up vegetables, her hands were wet and they were delicate. Without shame he moved his eyes further down her body, now watching her thin, slender waist. How he wanted to grab it and slide his hand down to her…

"Enjoying the view?" Cuddy turned to him, strangely not mad.

"Very much." He smiled at her. She brought two plates and set them down, sitting across from him.

"Thank you." He said.

So this was how they were going to live. Her making dinner for them, him thanking. Him smiling at her, her melting away…

Cuddy shook her head to get rid of her intrusive thoughts. This was temporary. Temporary. Temporary. She shouldn't let herself forget that. They had done this over a stupid sexual attraction, there wasn't even anything real between them. She desperately tried to make herself believe that but she forgot every time she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Penny?"

"What?"

"For your thoughts."

"Oh…" She was an idiot. "I was just thinking the pasta is… uhm overcooked." When did she get so bad at lying?

"No, it's perfect."

Warmth spread through her chest as she muttered "Thank you."

They ate in silence, mostly throwing each other stolen glances. House had now memorized every single detail, line, and wrinkle on her hand. He was staring at it when he couldn't dare to look into her eyes. He watched her every time she paused between bites to touch her ring. It was almost like she felt safe, knowing it was there.

This was nice. Just a husband and wife having dinner. Something he wasn't used to. And it felt nice.

"You got dessert?" he asked jokingly.

She lifted her head, mouth open. "If you want dessert, you're gonna have to make it yourself."

He smiled to his plate, expecting that answer. "Maybe tomorrow I will."

"You better make it good."

"Or what?" he challenged her.

"Or…" she was at a loss of words.

"I'll make you a deal. If I make the dessert good, I'll get VIP access to your bed."

Cuddy's breath was caught in her throat. "I won't sleep with you, House."

"Not again?" he grinned.

"No." she tried to hold back a smile.

"I didn't mean sex." He continued. "I just want to stay in your room for a night."

She dropped her fork and concentrated on his eyes which caught him off guard as he stared back into her eyes.

"You make that dessert good…" she brought his face closer to his, intoxicating him even more. "Then deal."

She said yes? What? That was unexpected!

And Cuddy thought it was time she had the upper hand and watching him stare at her like that, she knew she finally had it.

They continued the rest of their meal in silence.

**Well haha what do you think? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys my reviews are dying down, is there anything you don't like?**  
**Please let me know!**

After dinner House excused himself since it was getting late. It's not like he wanted to leave but he felt like he should leave her alone considering that was her last night by herself.

He grabbed his coat but just as he was about to walk out the door, he heard her voice.

"What, no kiss this time?"

He turned to her. He knew she was joking. She had a mischievous grin on her face. But her joke didn't keep him away from her.

He crossed the room and before Cuddy knew what was going on, his arms were around her pulling her closer. He waited. And she got even more frustrated. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she gently lifted them to his shoulder, waiting for him to make a move. Her mouth was slightly open, lips wet as she anticipated.

House stared deep into her eyes then bent down to plant a kiss on the side of her neck, right underneath her earlobe, taking her scent in. He felt himself losing control but he didn't.

Instead he lifted his head to whisper in her ear "Goodnight."

Then he was out.

Cuddy stood there frozen, trying to process what had just happened. But she couldn't. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest.

She was breathing heavy, almost panting. How could she let him affect her this much with even one single move. She thought she could be the only woman on earth getting this excited by a simple kiss from her husband. Her own husband.

She gave a long sigh and walked to the living room, grabbing a stack of papers that needed her signature. Couldn't stop herself from thinking about him she began signing the papers.

_Lisa Cuddy_

_Lisa Cuddy_

_Lisa House._

_Lisa Cuddy._

Going back to the last paper, she took a second look. Seriously? She didn't know if she should be mad at herself or just… laugh.

She put the papers away and grabbed her notebook from the table. She opened it and before she knew what she was doing, her pen started doodling.

She wrote Lisa House in loopy letters and put a heart next to it. Dropping the pen, she stared at her masterpiece and smiled as she did it again, bigger this time. She stared down at the notebook, examining how her name looked next to his last name.

Then she shook her head and threw the notebook on her table. She was acting like a teenage girl for God's sake. She tried to remember the last time she felt like one; being happy, carefree and giddy inside. Feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach every time she thought about him was so unfamiliar yet it was perfect.

Getting up, she went to pour herself a drink and went to her bedroom to read her novel.

Arriving his apartment, House grabbed his phone and dialed Wilson.

"House, It's 1 am.."

Since when?

"Well wake up!" House said. "I just got home."

"Where were you?"

"Cuddy's place."

Wilson got up in bed. "Why?"

"We had dinner."

"Already husband and wife now? I must admit it was quicker than I expected…" Wilson smiled.

"She invited me out of courtesy… Wilson I'm getting caught up."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? She's my boss!"

"House so what? You love her, she loves you. What are you afraid of?"

He didn't know. Maybe he was afraid of rejection. He couldn't take it from a woman like Cuddy. And most of all he was afraid of being the wrong guy for her. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Goodnight." He hung up the phone leaving Wilson hanging on the other line.

He poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down in front his piano and he began to play.

He thought about her.

**Reviews are more appreciated :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**lenasti16 pointed out that Cuddy doesn't live in an apartment. That is so true! I thought I wrote house but if it says apartment I'm really sorry!  
****Thank you for letting me know!  
**

**And to Pdubou, please get better soon! Thank you for your review :)**

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

_The bar was really loud but she didn't even care. Sitting on a stool, leaning against the bar Cuddy was giggling over something House had said. It had been about 3 or 4 hours since she had arrived here by herself, sulking but thank God he had found her. Now they were talking, drinking, laughing together._

_House was occasionally touching her and she was liking every bit of it. She even herself got closer to him by each minute. She was watching him as he ordered another drink for them. God she was drinking fast and lot…_

"_Why have you never asked Stacy to marry you?" Cuddy blurted finally._

"_I didn't because…" he inched closer to her. "Then you'd be really jealous."_

_She slapped his arm playfully. "Oh shut up… Hey waiter! No that's not right." Cuddy stuttered for a minute before she tried that again. "B-barman? Oh hey barkeeper?"_

_Huffing, the bartender turned to Cuddy._

"_I'd like another Sex on the Shore!"_

"_Beach!" House said laughing._

"_At least I got the part with a sea…" she tried to lean back in the stool and stumbled backwards but House grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward._

"_Impressive." She marked. "You know Greggy.."_

"_Yes, Lizzy?" House was proud of the new nickname._

"_I've always wanted to get married." Cuddy sipped her drink after her confession._

"_I didn't!" he replied laughing, he reached out for her drink and took a sip._

"_Like I mean.. Can you imagine me in a white dress?" _

_Cuddy got up and did a little spin for him before adding "Like a loong white dress."_

_House leaned back and looked at her from head to toe; really looked at her. She was gorgeous. He grabbed her hand and urged her to do another spin to which she complied happily._

"_You'd look hot."_

"_No but you don't get it!" she whined. "I wanna look like.. I mean like you know those white birds that go like-"_

"_Seagulls?"_

"_Yeah.. I'd fly away to my freedom to…"_

"…_to be free?" _

"_Exactly!" Cuddy exclaimed, happy that she had expressed herself perfectly._

"_Or worse." House spoke. "Imagine me in a tux!"_

_Cuddy clasped her hands together in excitement. "Oh you'd look marvelous!"_

_After a brief pause House stood up and grabbed Cuddy from her hand, despite her playful protests and dragged her to the dance floor. Grabbing her waist tightly, he pulled her body against him in one quick move and guided her hands around her neck._

"_Oh…" she muttered, amazed by the sudden move and she happily pressed her body against his._

"_You smell nice." She admitted._

"_It's a smell by Armani called Impressive Diagnostician Scores the Dean of Medicine."_

"_Oh really?" she said laughing. "And I'm a wearing a little something called impressive diagnostician has to kiss the girl first if he wants to score."_

"_I can do kissing." House said and bent his head down to kiss her slightly on the cheek. "How was that?"_

"_Impressive diagnostician is not so impressive after all." She said pouting._

_He brought his face closer to hers again and planted a soft kiss on the corner of her lip. "How about now?"_

"_You can do better." Cuddy challenged him, sticking her chest and putting her breasts up to display for him to see. Her hands started caressing his neck._

_He tightened his arms around her waist then bent down again to touch her lips with his. He brushed his lips to hers, lingering there not kissing her just yet. He could tell she was getting impatient and he was loving every second of it. He pulled back for a second just to test her reaction and was met with an angry grunt. Smiling, he brought his lips slowly closer to hers again and kissed her softly. He lifted his mouth from hers and saw a smile forming on her lips before he caught her off guard with an even longer kiss. She opened her mouth further, granting access to him as he began to kiss her more deeply. He tasted like scotch and… himself which Cuddy had missed. One of his hands slipped down to her ass only to lift her higher against him as he heard her moan slightly._

_He didn't think he was going to be able to control himself any longer. Her lips were soft and she smelled of lavender mixed with her own unique scent. So he pulled away, watching as she bit her lips and stared into his eyes._

_God why did she have to bite her lip… He pecked her lips quickly once more before pulling away for good. She slipped one of her hands down to rest it on his chest._

"_Be my wife." He said before he had a time to think it through._

_Cuddy pulled back a little to look at him clearly. She didn't need to ask him if he was serious. She already knew he was and she didn't need to be asked twice._

"_Okay" she whispered before claiming his mouth again._

_After they broke the kiss she took his hand and started leading him away from the dance floor._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To the ladies room." She replied before winking at him._

Cuddy woke up panting and sweaty. Oh my God.

Oh wow.

Was that really what had happened? Feeling uncomfortable, she brought her hand down to feel her underwear only to find that it was soaking wet. With a sigh she buried herself underneath her blanket.

He was moving in today.

**Any ideas for their first night together? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Palmi said that Cuddy was acting out of character and I'm sorry for that. For some reason it's hard to write them in character... Don't know why.**  
**So I apologize again if they for some reason act out of character.. I'm trying my best!**

**OldSFfan, your suggestion is noted, thank you!**

**jayfukae, thank you! But make sure to get out of your nests every once in a while to review :D I love hearing from you.**  
**And answer to your question, yes he was drunk too but not as much as Cuddy :))**

**JLCH, I'm definetly plan on doing that! :D**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews :))**

It had been how many years? Ten? Twenty counting Michigan? 20 years they've been circling around each other. Or House had been circling around Cuddy since he didn't have the courage to work up a relationship with her.

He sat down on his couch in his apartment and looked at his packed bags. He was about to move in with Cuddy. No matter how much he avoided her at work, he couldn't help but to be excited a little inside. Looking down at his ring, he thought about the fact that she was his wife now. She was his. He wanted to be worth of the title "husband", even though it was temporary he didn't want to blow his chance with her again. Taking a one last look in his apartment, he got up, gathered his bags and walked out.

Cuddy was in front of her wardrobe looking at her clothes. She was at home so she obviously couldn't wear one of her suits and heels. What a shame… She felt sexy in those clothes. She looked at her sweat pants and took one out. Looking at it, she threw it back into the closet deciding she didn't wanna look that sloppy. She looked at her jeans. But jeans at home?

She wanted to look natural but apparently she was completely failing at it. Finally she decided on a pair of yoga pants and black tank top. Letting her hair down, she walked out of her bedroom to tidy up her living room.

She was being a control freak. He wasn't a guest! He was her roommate. She shouldn't be tidying up for him she thought as she was fluffing the pillow. With a sigh she put it back on the couch and heard the doorbell.

Rushing to the door, she stopped at the hallway to check herself on the mirror, she fixed her hair before finally opening the door and seeing him standing there with bags.

"Hi, come on in." she invited him inside.

He took a look around. "You cleaned?"

"No, why would I clean for you?" she said turning around to avoid his eyes.

He shrugged and took his coat off. He stared at her; she looked stunning even in comfy clothes. Her hair color matches the tank top he thought… He realized she was standing by the kitchen doorway, watching his every move. It was almost like she felt awkward, didn't know what to do or say.

He walked over to her and got closer and felt her trying to steady her breath. He put his hands on her hips.

Cuddy's heart was beating fast. She brought her body closer to him without realizing before he forced her out of the doorway.

"Move. I need the kitchen for my culinary skills." He said leaving her and entering the kitchen.

Of course he did. It wasn't like he was gonna… Anyway. He still remembered their bet. Oh my God, their bet!

"You really think you can do it?" Cuddy followed him. She secretly hoped he could.

"Nope!" he announced and stopped talking to her. Cuddy took this as her cue to leave so she did, leaving him alone in the kitchen before shouting "Don't make a mess!"

After an hour, Cuddy entered her kitchen to see that it was indeed a mess. No surprise there.

"I told you not to-" she was interrupted when House turned to him, his clothes and face white with flour. "Oh my God!" she laughed.

"Things didn't go as planned." Was his only explanation.

She walked to the counter and saw his failed attempts. She didn't know House could fail at something.

Laughing she pat his shoulder. "There's always the next time.."

And she walked out giggling, leaving a very determined House behind.

**He didn't make it... Sorry guys don't get mad at me! :D**  
**Reviews are welcomed :))**

**Ps. Blue Jasmine is a terrific movie!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes yes guys I know House is a great cook so just wait and see... :D**

"So we agreed I'm staying with you tonight?"

"You wish" Cuddy laughed, picked up her plate and carried it to the kitchen to put it in the dishwasher. She was surprised when she realized House was following behind her with his own plate. So he helps out? Since when?

"I'm thinking you sleep on the couch."

"I'm thinking the couch is bad for my leg."

"I'm thinking I don't care."

He smirked at her and walked to the living room. He always liked the fact that she didn't pity him over his leg. Figuring out a way to gain access to her bed wasn't going to be that easy. But on the other hand all he had to do was to bake a simple cake to her, or tiramisu whatever. And he knew he was gonna do it.

He grabbed the sheets she had prepared for him and started making his bed on the couch only to see her coming over from the kitchen to lend a hand. They did the bed quietly and afterwards he thanked her.

"You're welcome… Goodnight." She said after a brief silence, not willing to leave the room but slowly making her way to her bedroom.

"If you ever feel lonely, you know what to do!" he called out for her and the laughter he got in return was the best sound he had heard today.

Cuddy was tossing and turning in her bed. How did she even expect to sleep when he was just a couple of feet away from her, right in the next room? She had made sure she was wearing a decent nightgown just in case he gets to see her with it.

She wondered if he was also awake thinking of her. Or was he asleep? Maybe being here didn't make a difference for him at all. Getting sad at the thought she looked over to her alarm clock. _2.23 am_.

She got out of bed and quietly walked to the kitchen, not willing to wake him up but when she entered the living room in dark, she saw a figure sitting on the couch obviously not asleep.

"House?"

He turned to her, not expecting her to be up at two in the morning. As a matter of fact he was thinking of her. He was stressed out. Making this work was going to be hard but he had every determination to do so and he just couldn't sleep comfortably before he figured out what his moves were going to be.

"Why are you awake?" he turned his head.

"I got thirsty." A lie. "You want anything?"

"No, thanks."

Cuddy grabbed a cup and filled it with water and she walked to the living room and put her hand on the light switch.

"Don't."

So she didn't and never questioned why. She sat down next to him in the dark.

"What are you_ really_ doing up?" he leaned back and watched her.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Really?" he grinned. "Is being married to me really keeping you awake at night?"

"I-"

"You can be honest with me Cuddy. I know I'm the last person you expected to be with but-"

"House." She stopped him. "I like being married to you."

That caught him off guard. She did? "You do?" he voiced his thoughts.

"You may be an ass but you're a good friend."

_Friend._

"Besides…" she continued. "I've never liked being alone anyway. It's nice having you around for a change."

"Does this mean that you invite me to your-"

"No." she smiled. "And stop asking!"

She was about to get up when she heard him ask. "Wait, no goodnight kiss?"

Smiling even wider, she leaned closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" he said trying his chance one more time.

Drinking her water, she got up and put it on the coffee table ignoring his question.

"Goodnight, House."

"Cuddy."

"Yeah?" she was standing by the doorway. And she looked stunning even in the middle of the night with no makeup on.

"I like being married to you too."

She blushed and looked down at the ground. "I know."

**Thank you for your reviews, and yes I'm trying to upload as fast as I can. Hope I'm doing a good job! :D**

**Any suggestions for what can happen next? :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to my lovely friends who encouraged me to keep this going and gave me advices. I love you all!**

**On with the next chapter... **

"How's the married life going Mr. Cuddy?"

House looked up from the books he was buried in and gave Wilson a stare from the top of his reading glasses.

He returned to his books. "She's the one who changed her name."

"Seriously?" Wilson walked furthered into House's Office and sat down in front of his desk.

When he didn't get any answer he observed his friend to see what he really was doing. House had 3 different books open in front of him and he also had a stack of papers he was occasionally checking. His computer was also open.

Wilson got up and circled around his desk to glance at his computer.

" Martha Stewart dot com?" and he turned to see what he was reading. "House, these are recipes!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious…" House muttered under his breath.

"You cook for your wife now?" Wilson sat back down smiling.

"This…" he lifted his head to look at Wilson. "…is the way to Cuddy's bed." He said before returning to his reading.

"Why?"

"Because leave me alone."

"Alright, alright." Wilson got up and walked out.

House got home early after a brief stop at Target and started to prepare way before Cuddy got home. He knew this was going to be ready and perfect when she arrived.

After an exhausting day Cuddy got home feeling tired. She had to deal with a fight two nurses had earlier that day and she had already ran out of patience a while ago. She dreamed of a long relaxing shower and maybe some Chinese afterwards before heading to bed early. But she was surprised when she was met with a heavenly smell when she set foot in her house. She was thinking because House had a case, he'd be at the hospital the whole night but obviously that's not what had happened.

She walked into the kitchen and found him in front of the counter, with an apron on. "What are you doing?"

"It's called cooking."

"Why?"

"Our bet Cuddy. I'm wounded." He said. "Thought you cared!"

"But you already tried… and failed."

"No one said there wouldn't be a second try."

Cuddy walked inside and tried to see what he was cooking but he stood in front of her to block her view. She moved left and he did too. She moved right but was met with his large frame and broad shoulders again.

"Let me see."

"Go take a shower and it'll be ready after you're done."

She squinted her eyes at him, trying to understand if he was plotting something but he looked as innocent as ever; which was very suspicious. Without a word she left the kitchen.

After she was done, she came back to the kitchen wearing sweat pants and a tank top, hair still wet. When House turned to see her standing there, he paused what he was doing for a second to appreciate the view. It was nice to see her look so natural without any make up and without any stress from work.

He guided her to one of the chairs and sat her down before putting a plate in front of her.

"House this is not dessert." Cuddy questioned him. When she didn't hear an answer she looked up to him and saw him standing there next to her.

"You're not gonna sit down?"

"Nope."

"You're gonna wait there till I take a bite?"

"Yeap."

Sighing, Cuddy picked up the fork and took a bit of the food he made specifically for her. When she did, she let out a luxurious moan.

"House… This is-"

"Heavenly?" he completed her sentence.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and took another bite.

Seeing her like this satisfied House. He had been working all day for it and now watching her enjoy the food he made, gave him pleasure.

After they were both done eating, he got up and served her the much anticipated dessert.

"You made dessert also?" she asked surprised.

She watched him sit in front of her. She felt a little self conscious from the way he was staring her but she knew there was fascination in his eyes.

She tried a piece. "Oh my God, House! What is this?"

"House's specialité de la maison!" he answered her.

"You couldn't even crack eggs yesterday, how did this happen?"

"Hard work and determination." He joked. "You like?"

"Surprisingly, I love." She said before finishing it up.

They talked and they laughed just like the night at the bar. After the dinner he helped her clean up.

They were standing in front of the counter, finishing up the dishes when he turned to her and spoke. "So… dessert was good?"

"Perfect." She said, not looking into his eyes, knowing what's his intention was.

"So, does this mean…?"

She finally turned to him. "Yes."

**Who's excited for their night together? Let me see the hands! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's 4.32 am, I've been watching House and Supernatural back and forth all the while writing this. I think my eyes are about to pop out of my skull... So if you spot any mistakes please have mercy :D**

What was she doing?

Why had she agreed to this?

Did she completely forget about their whole professional relationship?

But then again… he was her husband.

Even though she knew it was wrong, she was more than excited for tonight. She got up from the bed and walked to her wardrobe making sure she picked her best lingerie. _Lingerie?_ No she definitely meant nightgown. Definitely.

Opening the bottom drawer, she picked out a black lace Victoria's Secret push up bra and matching panties. It was perfect. And from the top drawer she found her semi transparent red night gown. Hearing him walking down the hallway, she quickly got into the bathroom to put her clothes on.

House walked into Cuddy's bedroom. Not wanting to disturb her in the bathroom he sat down on the bed. He noticed she had just changed sheets and… sprayed parfume?

He laid down and called out for her. "You coming to bed, honey?"

Cuddy smiled in the bathroom. "Just a second!"

After a minute or two she appeared by the doorway wearing just what she planned. She was anticipating his reaction. What if he doesn't like it? What if he thinks it's too much?

But none of that happened as House's mouth dropped open when he saw her. Her nightgown was short, very short barely enough to cover her ass and he could see the outline of her black bra. The transparent part surrounded her cleavage which it displayed perfectly and her flat stomach.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"What?" she said innocently and walked over to the bed like that's what she wore every night.

"Alright you started it." And with this he took his shirt off and tossed it aside.

"House, what are you doing?" she froze, glancing at his chest before averting her eyes quickly.

"Playing by your rules apparently." And he got under the covers.

Following his lead, she got under the covers herself and they both stared at the ceiling. There was an awkward silence as they both tried to get used to the feeling of lying next to each other.

"I wonder what had happened in this bed two nights ago…" he said softly.

"Yeah…"

"I mean if you want a recreation of the events-"

"No."

"Alright, just asking."

They returned to their awkward silence before Cuddy spoke. "I missed sleeping next to someone."

"Even if that someone is me?" he turned and asked her.

"Especially if it's you." She confessed after a silence. "Did you really think that I hated you?" she added and turned to her side, facing away from him. She didn't need to see his face after that confession. Or she was afraid to see his face, his reaction.

But then she felt him scooting close to her and she felt a hand on her nightgown as she turned to him with a questioning look.

"Take this off."

"House, I'm not gonna-"

"You're not gonna sleep with me I know. I'm not asking. Just…" he sighed. "Take this off." He needed her to say yes.

Looking into his eyes, she reached for the hem of the nightgown she slowly slide it upwards to finally take it off and toss it on the floor. She was left with her bra and panties.

"God Cuddy…" House was trying so hard not to touch her. Her body was even more perfect than he had remembered. "Who even wears a bra to bed?" he couldn't help but to complain jokingly.

"Someone whose sleeping next to you." She said smiling.

House turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers slowly caressing her stomach. She pressed her back to his naked chest as much as she could and relaxed into his arms. Feeling blissfully happy, her hand found his on her stomach. What they had wasn't sex. It was something even more intimate.

He looked at her black curls spread on the pillow. He gently leaned forward and put his lips against her neck. Taking a breath in, he felt her unique scent once more time before kissing the side of her neck.

"Go to sleep." He whispered against her ear.

And they both did.

pdubou: you want Arlene to show up? :D I'll definetly try my best on that, thanks for the suggestion!  
Some of you wanted a wedding night.. guys come on do you think I can forget such a thing? :D Just be patient and stay with me! :D

Reviews and comments are as always much appreciated :))


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys sorry for the delay, I was asleep.. for like 12 hours.  
Thank you to my friend Bilgutay for her brilliant ideas! And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story :)  
You're the best!**

_Cuddy looked into House's eyes and smiled at him for encouragement. Taking her hand he spoke._

"_I, Gregory House," And he searched her eyes for approval. He continued when he saw her nod happily. "Take Lisa Cuddy to be my lawfully wedded wife, my lover, my friend and my boss." He gave her a wink before he kept going._

"_I promise to respect and love you, to annoy you every day, flirt with you constantly and to embarrass you in front of the entire staff. I will cherish my days spent with that gorgeous ass of yours-"_

_And she slapped his arm playfully but laughing all the while._

"_And I promise to stay with you…" he pulled her closer. "…for all eternity."_

House woke up to the wetness on his neck. When he opened his eyes, he examined his surroundings a little, realizing he was in Cuddy's room and she was sleeping in his arms. Her face was buried in his neck and her arms were clung to him as she sobbed. She was dreaming.

He pulled her hair back and shook her shoulders gently. "Cuddy, wake up."

And she did. He watched her eyes flutter open as she was surprised with the sudden sight of him and after a couple of seconds she remembered the events of last night and relaxed back into his arms.

"You were saying your wedding vows."

"What?"

"I remembered."

He put his hand underneath her chin to direct her gaze to his. "Tell me."

"I remembered, well at least a part of it. You were reciting your vows."

"Cuddy, you were crying."

"Yes." She said. "Because I was happy."

They both froze when she said those words. Feeling embarrassed, Cuddy quickly untangled herself from him and grabbed her robe, walking out of the room.

It was beautiful. Everything was perfect. Her dress was perfect, their rings were perfect and the man she was going to marry was perfect. She remembered the look he gave him at the altar. It was a look of a man in love, there was no denying that. She got emotional just by thinking about it. One day he was promising her to be with her forever and the next day they were arranging the divorce and their fake marriage. She felt lied to, betrayed. It was too much.

With one quick move she wiped her tears away and entered the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. They were supposed to be at work in an hour and House was still in bed. Husband or not, she was not letting him arrive at 10 am, not this time. Grabbing an apple she walked back into the bedroom.

She found him sitting on the bed. His expression got serious when she walked in.

"Cuddy."

"Get dressed."

She didn't wanna talk about it. And that was fine. She was going to open up to him when she wanted to. "Why?"

"Uhm… I don't know. Work maybe?"

"But it's too early."

"It's 7 am, we'll be there by 8." She said throwing the apple at him.

He caught it in the air. "What's this?"

"Breakfast!" she called to him before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against the sink. Looking herself in the mirror, she took her robe off. She really did have the body of a younger woman…

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal House.

"Cuddy!" he announced.

"What!"

"I need human food to function." He said walking in.

"House, get out."

"Not until I get some eggs and bacon."

"I doubt I'll be able to provide that for you from the bathroom…" she turned to him, slowly pushing him out of the bathroom.

"No, food!"

"Fine we'll stop on our way to the hospital." She finally agreed.

"Sweet!" He grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze before quickly walking away from the bathroom only to get hit in the head with a flying toothbrush.

**Reviews are much appreciated :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Special thanks to HuddyAleja who's been reviewing every chapter. You're awesome!**

**JLCH: She feels betrayed cause he agreed with her on the divorce. She knows she's not making any sense though. I'll explain it clearly next time! :D Thanks a lot for your review!**

**And here's the next chapter... :D**

They arrived to work in the same car, making sure everyone saw them but they didn't have to. The word was already out. Everyone was talking about it since Cuddy reported their marriage to HR. When they walked in everyone was staring at them, trying to be discreet but failing miserably and there were people gossiping or whispering.

Cuddy's assistant, Jody walked to the nurse's station just as House and Cuddy made their entrance, together. She quickly stabbed her elbow into Nurse Brenda's stomach.

"Ah! Why-"

"Look over there."

Brenda turned to see them by the nurse's station, getting their mail as House said something that made Cuddy laugh and slap his arm.

"They arrive together now?" said Jody.

"They probably even live together by now…"

"I don't get it. They weren't even dating, how did they decide to get married all of a sudden?"

"Jody you're so naïve." said Brenda. "They've been flirting for years now. Don't you remember Dr. House's inappropriate comments about her body? They were already sleeping together; I'd be surprised if they weren't married by now."

Jody's mouth dropped open. "They were sleeping together?"

"Oh please, it was so obvious."

"Oh my God, how was it obvious?" Jody followed Brenda as she went to the elevators.

"Are they gone?" Cuddy said still looking down to her mail.

"Seems like it."

"Great so I can stop laughing at your stupid jokes." She said starting to walk away from him.

"You hurt me, Cuddy." He said half jokingly before making his way to the elevators.

Cuddy got to her office and closed the door behind her. She was finally alone, in the safety of her office. It had been hardly 2 days since they started living together but it already felt like 2 months. She was getting stressed out each day. Not knowing how to act around him made her crazy. Should she play the boss? Because after all they were getting a divorce in 6 months. But still… he was her husband. Should she act like a friend only? But sleeping in his arms last night certainly wasn't what you called "friends."

She spent the whole morning pretend to work but couldn't. She was nowhere near focused. At exactly 1 pm Jody knocked on her door.

"Dr. Cuddy, your 1 pm is here."

"Who is that?"

"Mrs. Valentine."

"Oh my God, that's today?" Before she had a time to scold Jody, an old woman came in, pushing her out of the way. Despite being old, she was wearing a lot of makeup Cuddy thought.

"Is this a bad time, Dr Cuddy?" she said.

"Absolutely not, please come on in." Cuddy got up to shake the older woman's hand. "Mrs. Valentine, I can't thank you enough for considering our hospital. Mr. Valentine would have appreciated your donation to our oncology-"

Cuddy was interrupted when the door swung open and House walked in.

"I need a brain biopsy."

"No, get out."

"My patient has a mass in her hypothalamus so unless you want her to leave through the back door, I need that biopsy."

Mrs. Valentine's eyes turned to examine House from head to toe. "And who may that be?" she asked not being able to take her eyes off of him.

So she was a donor House thought. It was so obvious with her expensive clothes and Cuddy's threatening looks at him.

"Very pleased to meet you." He said extending his hand to her. "I'm Dr. House, head of the department of diagnostics and her husband." He finished pointing at Cuddy.

"Dr. Cuddy… I didn't know you were married?" the older woman turned to her with a disappointing look in her eyes.

"Oh but her name is Lisa House." House said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "She insisted to take my name, said it was a reputation thing."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and blushed. Then turning her head to him she whispered "Please get out."

"You gonna give me my biopsy?"

"Never."

House turned back to Mrs. Valentine. "So I insisted that we'd change it on our wedding night but she didn't even listen to me I mean she was wild as a cat you see we had been waiting to-"

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" she interrupted him before he had a chance to embarrass her any further.

"Sure, I'll be just outside." Mrs. Valentine said before smirking at them and leaving the room.

When she left Cuddy got herself out of House's grasp. "What. Are. You. Doing?" she hissed at him.

"What? Are you really ashamed of being my wife?"

Cuddy paused. Ashamed? Far from it. She was proud. He was one of the best doctors in the country and not only that he was tall, he was handsome, he had blue eyes and he played the piano. And he was a genius! Who would even be ashamed of being his wife? She actually considered herself lucky when he had taken any interest in her. But she was way too embarrassed to make another confession.

When she couldn't answer, House looked at her with dissapointment in his eyes.

"I got my answer."

And with that he walked out of the room.

**Thank you guys for staying with me so far, I'm really happy that I actually have readers! I love you all :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you guys for the veerryyyy awesome reviews! I try my best at updating as soon as I can!**

**There you go :D**

Much to her surprise House came home that night. She wasn't expecting him to after the misunderstanding in her office that afternoon. He had avoided her all day and sent Taub to ask permission for the biopsy.

She had made dinner for both of them just in case he came home and he indeed did but he had ignored her throughout the dinner; only thanking her afterwards. He quickly got back to his couch after they were done. It was killing Cuddy to see him like this. She attempted to talk to him once or twice but she could tell he was really hurt.

And he really was. After she couldn't answer his question today. He was at least expecting something; sarcasm, jokes anything but she didn't even answer. Not even wanting to wish her goodnight, he laid down and tried to get some sleep.

Not being able to get a word out of him, Cuddy decided to go to bed also. He tried helping her with the dishes but she didn't let him. She didn't see the point if he wasn't going to talk to her.

So he went to bed. She knew it was her fault he wasn't talking to him. Knowing this she laid down on her bed and tried to go to sleep all alone. But it was hard. She was already used to having him sleep next to her.

After a couple of hours she realized she wasn't going to be able to sleep without him. So she got up and walked to the living room, not caring if he woke up or not. She looked at the couch to see if he was asleep, his eyes were closed.

House on the other hand was not sleeping. He had heard her and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He felt her came up next to him and set herself down next to him on the couch.

Placing a hand on his chest she spoke. "I know you're not asleep."

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're the last person I'd be ashamed of in my life."

Hearing those words, he got up and faced her properly before she continued. "How could you think that? I'm not ashamed of someone who saves lives every day."

He froze hearing those words.

"I got drunk and married. And I'm glad it was with you." She added softly. "Actually if I were to do it again, I'd pick you." She said the last part laughing.

He didn't say anything and the more he stayed silent the more she got nervous. Then suddenly he got up, grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap. She instinctively straddled him as she looked into his eyes to see what he was up to. But she didn't need to, she already knew.

His arms holding her tight on top of him, he moved his head to touch her lips with his. She made a slight whimpering sound but not making a move just yet. She waited for him to kiss her; her heart was beating too fast to make a move.

And he didn't disappoint. He slowly captured her lips with his and kissed her tenderly. Responding to his touch, she put her hands on his shoulders and just as she was about to get into it, he pulled away from her.

"House…" she breathed heavily, eyes still closed. His smell was intoxicating. "What did you do?"

He smiled at her. "I just kissed my wife."

Her eyes fluttered open with his voice. _My wife_. She didn't think she could be this happy over two words.

After a silence, House got closer to her and murmured against her ear. "I'm guessing sex is out of the question."

Cuddy was caught off guard with his question but laughed anyway. She pulled back to look at him. Seeing his face she pecked his lips again.

"Is that a yes?" he asked his voice full of hope.

"No."

She got up from his lap, making sure to grind her crotch against his while doing so and left him alone in her living room. He closed his mouth and looked down at his pants, not surprised with what he saw. She was going to be the end of him…

**Your suggestions were noted. I'm trying my best! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's 7 am... why the hell am I awake? *officially pulled an allnighter***

"Tell me how you did it."

House was leaving one the exam rooms in the clinic when he heard a woman address to him. He turned around to see Cameron standing there with her arms crossed. He looked at her.

"Did what?" he said before walking over to the nurse's station to grab another file.

"How did you get Cuddy to marry you? Was it some sort of a bet?" she said walking over to him.

"Nope!"

"Just tell me." She said grabbing his arm.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Yeah like you're a gentleman…" Cameron rolled her eyes.

Cameron was in a very happy relationship with Chase, well at least it was happy enough for him. She, on the other hand even though was satisfied with Chase, couldn't help but to wonder what House was up to. She was shocked when she heard he had gotten married. She couldn't believe it at first but then the next blow came harder. Of all people, he had married Cuddy! Cameron was always threatened by her, even though she was a much older woman. She didn't know if it had something to do with her position, she being her boss or the fact that Cuddy was… she was afraid to admit, more feminine than her.

Still holding onto his arm, she spoke. "Did you sleep with her?"

"She's my wife." House smirked.

"Do you love her?"

Cuddy walked out of her office to ask Jody to reschedule the today's meeting. It was a tiring day already and she didn't have the energy to go through another meeting.

"Jody, could you-"

She froze when she walked out of the door. Through the glass doors she watched House and Cameron standing close to each other, one of her hands holding onto his arm.

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy?" Jody said. When she couldn't hear an answer, she looked at the direction Cuddy was glazing at. Understanding what was going on she decided to shut up and watch.

Cuddy on the other hand was beyond pissed off. She watched Cameron pulling onto House's arm as he smirked at her. What was he smiling about? Maybe it was a medical matter… But then again why were they so close?

Suddenly House's expression got serious. He froze what he was doing and turned to Cameron. What they were talking about was obviously important. Not being able to take it any longer, she marched into the clinic.

"Hey, honey."

Cameron removed her hand when she saw Cuddy. She placed her hand on House's arm, where Cameron had just removed hers and reached out to plant a kiss on his lips.

Surprised, House wrapped an arm around her and deepened the kiss, catching her off guard. Cuddy let out a slight moan, loud enough for House to hear only and she pulled away not wanting any more people to stare. Cameron watched the interaction with her mouth open.

"What was this about Dr. Cameron?"

Cameron was too distracted to answer.

"Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy repeated herself one more time, satisfied to see her reaction.

"I… I-"

"Cameron was just telling me how happy she was about us." House somewhat came to her help. "She went on and on about weddings and marriages, stuff like that."

"Yeah uhm…" Cameron stuttered. "Congratulations. I should get back to work." She managed to say before disappearing out of their sight.

"What was that all about?" she finally turned to face him.

"Dr. Cuddy, if I didn't know you better I'd say you were jealous." House mocked her.

"Me? Jealous?" Cuddy threw a fake laugh. "You wish…" she said before turning away from him to get back to her office.

He caught her arm and kept her away from leaving. Pulling her close to him, he whispered against her ear "I only have one woman in my life."

He kissed her on the lips once more and resisted the urge to grab her ass, but he knew people were watching. So he let her go as he smiled gently at her.

Cuddy's face had turned to crimson. She didn't remember blushing this much. She rubbed his upper arm gently and walked back to her office.

When she entered through the glass doors, Jody spoke up.

"Dr. Cuddy, you wanted something?"

"No, Jody never mind." Cuddy said with a huge grin on her face and got into her office.

Gasping, Jody quickly picked up the phone to call the lobby.

"Brenda, you cannot believe what just happened!"

**Hehe someone ordered a jealous Cuddy? :D**  
**Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna pass out...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys there were people who also suggested Blythe and I thought it was a more convenient idea.  
****And to the people who want me to change the rating already, yes guys I will just be patient! :D**

_Her feet were not touching the floor. It felt like flying. Being up in the air was perfect but what's better was being in the arms of the one you love._

"_Don't drop me." She giggled at him._

"_Never."_

_Her white dress was sweeping the floor as House carried her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed gently. He stared at her, lying there, looking at him with inviting eyes before she reached out and grabbed his collar and pulled him on top of her. He gently complied. _

_Caressing her face gently, he bent down and whispered against her ear. "Mrs. House."_

"_Mmm I'll never get tired of hearing those words." She said before planting a kiss on his neck then his cheek._

_House pulled back to look at her. Her dark hair was spread on the pillow, gray eyes searching him. She slightly parted her lips, light red lipstick slightly smudged. He was the one responsible from it and he was proud._

_There was something slightly different about her. She was wearing a new fragrance that he could tell specially picked out for him but he liked her natural scent better. But no, that wasn't it. Maybe it was the happiness in her eyes. It had been years since he has seen her this lively, captivated by him. It was a sight to see._

_Her movements were saying quick and eager. He knew she didn't want him to wait any longer. So he bent down and kissed her slender neck, biting it gently and earning a moan in return._

_Tigthining his grip on her, he looked deep into her eyes._

"_You're mine."_

"_Yours." _

The telephone rang and he jumped in his seat. Looking around he realized much to his disappointed that he was in his office asleep not in Cuddy's bedroom.

He noticed the phone was still ringing.

"Hello?"

"Greg?"

"Mom?" Why was his mother calling him?

"Wilson called me and told me the news. Congratulations dear although I'm a bit upset that you didn't invite me."

"Mom, it's not that serious."

"Marriage is a very serious thing Greg. Please don't dismiss it."

"But it's not what you think-"

"I'd like to meet her."

"What?" House stood up. "Mom, I don't think that's-"

"Wilson already got me a ticket dear, I'll be there tomorrow night."

"Wilson did what?" Wilson was a dead man.

"Oh dear, there's someone at the door. Anyway darling, you'll pick me up from the airport tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

House stood by the telephone, not able move even just an inch. When he realized just what was going on he stormed out of his office to Wilson's.

He pushed the door open with his cane to find Wilson with a patient.

"Dr. Wilson!" he said rather loudly. "I got your order on…" he took out a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and pretended to read it "Jersey Exotics Lover Super Strap Harnass number 17!"

Wilson's patient's eyes got bigger as he averted his gaze from his doctor.

"I -I didn't order that." Wilson tried to defend himself.

"Funny cause the package is addressed to James Elizabeth Wilson. That's your name, isn't it?"

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" he said to his patient before quickly walking out of his office, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?!"

"I could ask you the same." House hissed at him. "You told my mother?"

"Oh… that." Wilson said smiling. "It was time that you faced your first challenge as a married couple."

"Our marriage itself is a challenge you dumbass!"

"Did you tell her?"

"Of course I didn't!" House said, leaning against the wall. "I don't know how."

"You can always try talking to her."

"Wow, you're like real smart." He said sarcastically.

"House, I need to get back to my patient."

Getting closer to him, House spoke. "You'll pay for this." And he walked to his office, thinking how he was going to get out of this situation.

**I've been getting lovely reviews and thank you guys! I read them all (twice maybe..) and they make me smile like an idiot hehe! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys I really liked this chapter, hope you will too! :D**

"Of course Mrs. Matthews, make sure to come see me if the headaches won't go away…. Absolutely."

Cuddy found House like this in the clinic. She approached him as the old woman walked away from him smiling.

"Have a nice one!" he called after her before turning to see Cuddy. "Hello darling!"

"House, what the hell?" she asked, taking his arm and leading him away from the clinic to one of the corners.

"What?" he said innocently.

"What did you do?"

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm offended…" he said before pausing to look at her. "Is that a new shirt? It looks great on you."

"House!" she was losing her patience.

"My mother called." He finally said, giving up.

"And told you to be polite towards others?"

"She is coming here."

"What?" Cuddy said taken aback. "Does she-"

"She knows, Wilson told her."

"Why would he-"

"Because he's a dick."

Cuddy leaned back against the wall and sighed. She needed a moment to think. His mother was going to show up only to learn that the marriage was a sham and she was going to go home disappointed, heartbroken and ashamed of his son. She wouldn't want that.

"So let me guess, you want me to play the doting wife?" she asked and in return faced with House's puppy dog eyes.

"How can I refuse?" she smiled.

"I'll pick her up and drop her off at a hotel tomorrow." He explained.

"House, she's your mother. You're gonna make her stay at a hotel?"

"I'm paying for it." He tried to reason with her.

"Don't be ridiculous. She'll stay with us."

"Cuddy, you don't have to do this. It's your house and she'll just be a burden to you."

"Damn it, House." She got herself off the wall and inched closer to him. "It's our house and she's my mother in law. She's staying with us."

"Thank you." He said softly.

At about 9 in the evening, House was sitting on the couch wearing his glasses with a medical journal in his hand. Feeling her presence behind him, he looked up to see her standing over him, trying to see what he was reading.

"I like the glasses." She said before sitting down next to him and handing him a glass of white wine.

"This is a girl's drink."

"Too bad, it's the only one I've got."

He smiled and took a sip watching her drink her own before putting it on the coffee table.

"What are you reading?" she leaned closer to him.

"Phototoxic Dermatitis."

"That's not even your specialty."

"It's interesting."

She put her head on his shoulder and laid down on the couch. He instinctively put his arm around her so her head could rest on his chest.

"Read it to me."

"A 28-year-old woman presented with large areas of erythema on her face, with associated burning. You sure you wanna hear this?"

"Your voice is soothing, keep going." She said her eyes half closed.

When he was done he looked down to see her fully asleep. He put the journal aside and gently picked her up, making sure not to wake her up in the process. Carrying her to her bedroom, he looked at her sleeping form looking so peaceful.

He entered the room and just as he was about to place her on the bed her eyelids opened slightly.

"Don't drop me." She smiled.

"Never."

**By the way that was a real article from The New England Journal of Medicine. If there's anyone who'd like to read it, let me know so I can link you (hey you'll never know, maybe some of you majored in medicine? :D)**

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**To Sky, your review made my day! Seriously, it made me really really happy! Thanks a lot for reading :D**  
**pdubou, your idea is noted! Thank you! :D**  
**HuddyAleja: Aww thank you! I love your reviews!**  
**And thanks to everyone else who has been reading and reviewing.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer, enjoy!**

Cuddy was in the kitchen, having just been back from grocery shopping. She was going to try to make an impression on his mother tonight, by cooking. She was excited. What if she wouldn't like her? What if she wouldn't approve? No, happy thoughts.

She heard the door open and someone came in.

"Oh honey, we're home!"

Cuddy ran a hand through her hair, hoping it looked okay and walked to the hallway. There she was. Blythe House. She was a much older but an elegant looking lady. Her hair was short, dark blonde and she was wearing a big smile on her face.

"Lisa?" she looked at her.

"Yes hi, I'm Lisa Cuddy. It's so nice to meet you." Cuddy said smiling back.

That name sounded familiar for Blythe. She could swear she had heard it before.

"I'm sorry, Lisa Cuddy from Michigan?"

Cuddy panicked. Had she heard something about her? Was it bad? Did she not like her?

"…Yes?"

"Oh my God, Greg!" Blythe turned to House. "You married your childhood sweetheart?!"

"His what?"

"Mom, she's not my-"

"Oh my God!" Blythe exclaimed again. "He used to talk about you all the time. I cannot believe you two found each other again!" she said before reaching out to Cuddy and pulling her into her open arms.

Cuddy hugged the older woman back, still surprised. "You knew about me?" she managed to say.

"Oh honey everyone did." Blythe pulled away to face her. "Let me look at you."Cuddy was exactly what every mother in law could ask for. She was pretty, respectful, accomplished, intelligent and lovely. Then she turned to House again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would remember." House was still in shock. Apparently Cuddy had made an impression on Blythe way before meeting her.

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" Cuddy finally said before leading Blythe to the living room and grabbing House's arm.

She pulled him to the kitchen. "How does she know about me?!"

"Oh you went grocery shopping?" House asked happily. He walked over to the counter and started rummaging through.

"Don't deflect." She watched him take out the contents in one of the bags and start placing them into the fridge.

"House!"

"I told her about you okay?" he said focused on his task.

"When?"

"Back in Michigan."

"But we weren't even dating."

He didn't answer and he didn't have to. Cuddy had already understood what was going on and now she had a knowing smile on her face. She walked up behind him.

"You liked me enough to tell your mom about it."

"You bought okra? I hate okra."

Not wanting to pressure him any longer Cuddy leaned over his shoulder to look at the counter. "I like okra."

He opened another bag. "My my Cuddy, is that ice cream?" he turned to her laughing. "Thought you were watching your diet."

"That's for you." She said shrugging and walked back to the living room.

House looked at the ice cream and smiled; cherry flavored. It was his favorite.


	24. Chapter 24

**It's 5.16 am?! Wasn't it just 1 am?! What happened? Where did the time go?**

"Lisa honey, the food is terrific."

Cuddy dropped her fork to stare into Blythe's eyes. "Really?... Oh I mean, thank you." She was really self conscious about her cooking so she turned to look at House. Satisfied when House gave her an approving nod, she got back to eating.

"So tell me how did you two decide to get married?"

House and Cuddy both froze. They turned to stare at each other, both knowing what the other one was thinking. _Make something up!_

"Well Mrs. House-"

"Please call me Blythe."

"Blythe, you see your son is a real romantic." Cuddy started, avoiding his eyes. "He came up to me one day and told me how he's been in love with me for years and-"

"That's not what happened, honey." House interrupted her. "You came to me first remember? Your boyfriend who was a poor substitute for me by the way, had just broken up with you and you came to me to tell me how you can't get me off your mind."

"But I believe that was after you went up to my boyfriend and begged him to break up with me."

"Yes because you were only hurting his feelings by calling out my name every time you had sex."

Blythe cleared her throat. They stopped arguing and turned to her and Cuddy realized their faces were only inches apart. It was turning out to be a very heated argument if Blythe hadn't interrupted.

"I got my answer." She said smiling at both of them. For some reason she was certain that this marriage will never get boring.

After dinner Cuddy was in the kitchen doing the dishes when House walked in and started drying off the ones she had washed. They did the dishes peacefully for a minute or two before Cuddy spoke. "Where's your mom?"

"Glued to the TV at the moment."

"Do you think she liked me?" she said without lifting her eyes from the dishes.

House stopped and turned to her. "Are you really self conscious about this?" When she didn't answer he continued. "Don't worry; she likes you more than she likes me." House was amused by her reaction. He loved how powerful and self confident she was at work but completely different when it came to personal matters.

After another brief silence House turned to her again. "You've got some dish soap on your cheek."

"What?" Cuddy brought her soapy hands to her face, attempting to wipe it away but accidently got soap on all over her cheek.

"I lied, your face was clean." House said laughing. "But now it's not."

Getting pissed, Cuddy raised her soapy hand and rubbed it on his neck.

"You did not just do that."

"Or maybe I did." She said grinning.

House paused for a second then dipped his hands into the sink full of water and splashed it to Cuddy.

"You're an ass!" Cuddy laughed, water dripping from her. Then she picked up the sponge and squeezed it right on his shoulder, getting his shirt wet completely. She backed away slightly, still laughing but afraid of his revenge.

Suddenly House pulled Cuddy and wrapped his wet hands around her waist only to pick her up and toss her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she yelled laughing and he set her on the counter, holding her hips in place and getting between her legs.

He looked at her; she was all wet and laughing. Her hair was wet, her neck and collarbone was soapy and her shirt was soaking, making it almost see through. Seeing her like this he couldn't stop himself and leaned towards her to capture her lips with his.

Taken aback, Cuddy froze for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. She parted her lips even more, letting his tongue into her mouth before biting his lower lip. It caused him to grunt slightly and he deepened the kiss.

Someone cleared their throat and they pulled back immediately like what they were doing was wrong. Blythe was standing by the doorway, staring at them with an amusing look in her eyes. House helped Cuddy off the counter.

"I was just here to grab a glass of water."

"Sure, let me get that for you." Cuddy said quickly, looking anywhere but her eyes. She poured some water into a glass and handed it to Blythe.

"Save some for the bedroom." Blythe said winking and leaving them alone in the kitchen.

After she was gone Cuddy spoke, still looking at the ground and very embarrassed. "She's not gonna let us live this down, is she?"

"Absolutely not."

**This was fun to write, let me know what you think :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the error guys.**

**Since my relationship with my boyfriend is going down the toilet I thought you guys can enjoy this happy sappy chapter.**

"Mrs. House… I mean Blythe?"

Blythe turned to see Cuddy standing in the living room with clean sheets and a pillow.

"Yes dear?"

"I made the bed up for you and House. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Honey, Greg hasn't slept in the same bed with me since he was nine." Blythe said laughing.

"But I thought you'd like to see your son-"

"Don't be ridiculous Lisa, I'm thoughtful enough not to steal my daughter's bed especially if she's kind of to let me stay in her house." Blythe got up and grabbed the sheets from Cuddy's hands. "Greg wanted to put me up in a hotel room and you refused, didn't you?"

Cuddy was too busy thinking about the word _daughter_ to answer her question. Blythe had shown her double the kindness of what she received from Arlene and she was only here for a day.

"Go to your husband." She said softly when she couldn't hear an answer.

"But you're our guest-"

"Go." Blythe said the final word and started making her bed on the couch.

House was in the bedroom getting ready for bed when Cuddy walked in.

"Where's my mother?" he asked.

"Said she wanted to sleep on the couch."

House smiled, not surprised. He knew her mother would have never agreed to let Cuddy sleep on the couch. He watched her as she took out a nightgown and took her shirt off, not bothering to go into the bathroom to change.

"Where's the red one?" he asked dissapointed as she slipped on a light pink satin gown.

"Your mother's in the next room."

"What's your point?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and climbed on the bed, lying down next to him.

"Hope my mother didn't bore you." House said after a while, turning his side to face her.

"You're being awfully caring." She said questioning him.

"Because if she did, I have an idea to entertain you." He winked at her.

She sighed. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Cuddy. I didn't mean sex."

"Then what?"

"A little game called truth or dare."

"Oh hell no." Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"Come on Cuddy. You're bored, I'm bored. And we both know you're not going to sleep anytime soon."

"How do you-"

"You drank coffee half an hour ago. There's no way you're falling asleep for at least another hour."

Cuddy brought her hands to her face. What's the worst that could happen?

"Fine but no sex!"

"Awesome, I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Safe choice, interesting…" he said. "Do you like sleeping next to me?"

"Yes." She said softly being honest.

"Then why don't you let me do it every night?"

"You only get one question. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said proudly.

"I dare you to come to work early for a month."

"But moom, that's a boring dare!" he whined.

"Are you refusing?"

"No.. Fine." He said defeated. "Your turn."

"Truth."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"I'm surprised you don't know since you're practically stalking me."

"There was a guy about a year ago…?"

"Maybe." She said, averting his gaze.

"Seriously?" House got up slightly. "You haven't slept with anyone for a year?"

"Shut up. Truth or dare?"

"Truth this time."

"How much do you remember from our wedding night?" Cuddy got up slightly, anticipating his answer.

"I remember… how happy you were." His expression softened as he watched her blush. "And how much you wanted me." He added half jokingly.

She playfully slapped his arm before she spoke. "And I remember how gentle you were."

They looked at each other for a moment before Cuddy averted her gaze. "Dare."

"I dare you to give me a lap dance!"

"House!"

"What?" he said innocently. "You said no sex and this is not sex."

"I… There's no music." She found an excuse.

"No need."

"But I wouldn't know how…"

"We both know that's a lie." He locked his eyes with hers.

Sighing, Cuddy reluctantly got up and walked to the other side of the bed. "Get up."

And he did happily. He unwrapped himself from the covers and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I hate you."

"You love me." He said beaming at her.

She didn't answer. Instead she started to move her hips slightly side to side. Smiling seductively at him she put her hands on either side of her hips and swayed them elegantly before walking over to him slowly, never taking her eyes off of him. Her moves were sharp straightforward. She stopped when she got in front of him. Reaching out to run her hands down his chest, she came to a halt when she reached his upper thighs. She grabbed each of his knees and separated them before getting in between them.

She turned around, giving him a good view of her backside before starting to sway her ass, making sure to rub it to his crotch. She was sure she heard a slight moan from him and glazed at him over his shoulder to see that he indeed was intoxicated by her. She winked at him and he reached out his hand to touch her ass but she slapped it away.

Turning around she faced him once again and straddled him. Now sitting on his lap, she continued to rub her crotch against his, feeling her underwear get wet also. House couldn't believe how one person can be so sexy and so gracefully elegant at the same time. She grabbed the hem of her nightgown and slowly took it off, tossing it aside.

Her face was inches away from his and she took his hands and placed them around her waist. For her big finish she placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed him back on the mattress. When he was laid on his back, she got on top of him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Liked it?"

"I didn't ask you to take that off." He said meaning the nightgown.

"I know."

House was breathing heavy. He didn't remember the last time he was this aroused. Tightening his grip on her waist, he claimed her lips with his, kissing her deeply. Much to his surprise she pulled away grinning.

"The dare didn't include any kissing." She said and got off of him, leaving him there with a boner to deal with.

**Sky: I once took biology honors and read fanfictions during it. I know exactly how you feel! Thank you for your review! :D  
****lenasti16: I looooove your reviews! Thank you! :D**

**Guys I'd like to thank each and every one of you. Seriously you encourage me to keep going :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I can't stop writing fluff... Someone help me...**

Cuddy was lying on the bed; elbow propped up on the pillow as she rested her head on her hand. She was waiting for House. Couple of minutes later he appeared by the bathroom doorway, feeling relaxed.

"You done, cowboy?" she mocked him.

"If it makes you feel any better," he said walking over to lie down on the other side of the bed. "I thought about you."

"Who else…" Cuddy snorted knowingly. "I believe it was your turn."

"Dare!"

Blythe suddenly woke up. She looked around to see she was still in Cuddy's house, sleeping on her couch. She wasn't the type to wake up in the middle of the night so she looked around but couldn't see anything. But then she heard it. There were two people giggling and it was coming from the kitchen.

She slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen and saw two silhouettes in the dark. It was obvious who they were. She kept watching and heard her daughter in law.

"Sssh! You'll wake her up!" she whispered, for some reason giggling.

"Hope she will so she can save me from your evil plans."

"Shut up and do it."

Then she heard even more giggles, gagging, coughing and laughing and decided to finally turn on the lights to see what was going on.

When she did, she saw her son in his pajamas and her daughter in law next to him wearing nothing but bra and panties. They both jumped when they saw her and House instinctively got in front of Cuddy to cover her half nakedness.

"What on earth are you two doing?"

"Well uhm.. we…" House stuttered holding eggs in his hand.

"We didn't mean to wake you." Cuddy said.

"What are you doing with those eggs Greg?"

"I… She started it!"

"No, I didn't!" Cuddy slapped his arm.

"You see mom, this evil woman right here dared me to eat raw eggs mixed with spaghetti sauce."

"Lisa, honey?" Blythe looked at her.

"He dared me to do even worse things!" Cuddy whined.

Just then Blythe paid closer attention to Cuddy and saw that on her stomach there was a word written with a black marker. She squinted her eyes to take a better look. _House._

"You two are like children…" Blythe sighed and turned to get back to bed with a smile on her lips.

House and Cuddy finally got to their bedroom and closed the door behind them, laughing.

"I told you to be careful!" she said. "And did you see how she looked at my stomach?" Cuddy covered her face with her hands, blushing.

House put a hand on her stomach. "You know, I like how my name looks there."

"You're an ass."

"And you're an evil bitch." He countered. "You made me eat that shit!"

Cuddy laughed. "You liked the taste?" she mocked him.

"Do you?"

And with that he pulled her to him and kissed her forcefully. She laughed even louder, trying really hard not to kiss him back. He really did taste disgusting. Struggling to free herself from his arms, they fell back on the bed together.

"You're not kissing me again until you brush your teeth at least three times!" she managed to say, trapped under him.

"You deserved it." He said crushing her under him with his weight on purpose.

"No! Get off!" she pushed him away. "Go clean your mouth!"

She was relieved when House finally got up, winked at her and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving her still giggling on the bed.

**Guys I'm traveling back home tomorrow so I may not be able to update for a day. I'm sorry! :D**  
**Reviews are appreciated :))**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the short delay guys, hope you still haven't left me :D Here's the next chapter...**

Cuddy woke up in House's arms. One leg was draped over him and his hand holding onto her waist possessively. She looked up to see him still asleep. The covers were tossed on the floor, leaving their bodies bare in this very cold morning and the fact that she was wearing only her underwear didn't help at all.

Slowly untangling herself from his arms, she carefully got up making sure not to wake him and found her nightgown on the floor. It reminded her of the lap dance she had given him last night and she blushed with the thought. Putting it on, she made her way to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Much to her surprise, she found Blythe in the kitchen already preparing breakfast.

"Good morning!" she said when she saw her daughter in law walk in and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, you didn't have to." Cuddy took the mug from her, not daring to look at her in the eyes after the events of last night.

She took a sip from the hot black liquid, already feeling herself start to wake up. She leaned against the counter and watched the older woman.

"Slept well?" she asked Cuddy, her voice sounded teasing.

"Blythe, about last night…" Cuddy began to explain, feeling embarrassed but she couldn't find the right words. How could she explain her juvenile behavior? She didn't have any excuses.

"Oh dear you don't have to explain me a thing." Blythe said, sitting down. "You two are newlyweds, it's only normal."

Cuddy blushed again, watching her toes. How could anyone be so nice and understanding? She walked over and sat down across from her on the kitchen table, sipping her coffee.

"So…" Blythe said after a silence. "When are you planning on giving me grandchildren?"

Cuddy's eyes widened as she forgot to swallow. She felt her coffee going down the wrong pipe as she coughed, buying herself some time. What grandchildren?

"What?"

"With how you guys are acting, I'll be surprised if you weren't already pregnant."

With how they were acting? She was completely right. They were acting like a couple of teenagers and she hated it. His mother being there was only an excuse and they knew it, Cuddy thought. They were slowly but surely turning into a couple and the fake marriage she thought, might not be that fake after all.

"We haven't really thought about… kids." Cuddy managed to say. Well, she had thought about it by herself with a sperm donor maybe but she certainly didn't plan on marrying House and having his kid. Besides she knew he was absolutely against the idea.

"Is that what he told you?"

"No but-"

"Trust me, Greg may seem like the lonesome type but I know for a fact that he would make a great family man."

It was funny to imagine House like that. Taking care of her when she's pregnant, playing with their kids, teaching them how to walk and talk, helping them with their homework… Cuddy shook off the thought.

"I can never imagine House like that." She lied.

"You know, when he was a kid he used to say that he would get married to a beautiful lady someday and have a daughter and a son."

"He said that?" Cuddy asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well he was only seven years old but details are not important… You two obviously love each other very much, I can tell. So why not have a child together?"

_Love… right._

Not wanting to upset the older woman any longer, Cuddy decided to agree. "I will ask him about it."

"Oh, lovely!" Blythe smiled.

Just then they heard footsteps and Cuddy turned to see House enter the kitchen with a tired look on his face. He looked at the sight before him. His mother and his boss were sitting together, drinking coffee and by the looks of it, actually enjoying each other's company. He never thought he would wake up to something like this. He didn't want to admit but he actually enjoyed it. Unless they were talking about him… Were they?

"Good morning." He walked over to them and bent down to press a kiss on Cuddy's cheek. He did it because he knew he could.

Cuddy felt warmth spread through her chest. It felt so strange yet so natural. She resisted the urge to turn around and kissing him on the lips.

Blythe smiled at both of them. "What are your plans for today?"

"We have to go to work."

"Cuddy's got papers to sign, employees to scold, low cut tops to wear…"

"He's got patients to mock." Cuddy gave him a look.

"You see mom, we're a busy couple." House stood next to Cuddy and put his hand on her shoulder, stealing her coffee from her and he took a sip.

"Eugh, what's this black sludge?"

"Ask your mom. She made it." Cuddy patted his arm before getting up and walking away smirking.

Blythe crossed her arms in front of her and looked at him disapprovingly.

"I meant to say it was lovely." He tried to dodge the bullet. "Gotta go!"

And he practically ran back to the bedroom to get dressed.

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**A shoutout to the presidential elections in my country and a bigger shoutout to the winner. I hope you'll trip and crack your skull open. I swear I voted for nothing...**

"You liar!"

House and his team looked up to see Wilson enter the Ddx room, looking really pissed off. The team stopped differentiating to watch the interaction between their boss and the oncologist.

"I get that a lot." House said before turning back to his white board.

"You enjoy being with her because you actually like her!"

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Thirteen interrupted.

"Cuddy." Wilson said, still looking at House.

"Is he not supposed to like her?" Taub looked up.

"He's supposed to hate her!" Wilson stepped closer to House who was still keeping his silence.

"That makes sense." Kutner said sarcastically.

"Kutner and Taub run the EKG, Foreman and Thirteen check the patient's home." House said but they didn't move. "Go!" he yelled, still looking at Wilson.

The team practically ran off the room and left them alone.

"And you," House continued. "I'm gonna pretend like I know what you're talking about." And walked to his office, Wilson following right after him.

"I just got off the phone with Blythe."

"You spoke to my mother?"

"She told me that you guys can't keep your hands off of each other!"

"That doesn't prove-"

"You like her!"

"I like her… ass."

"House, be serious for a minute." Wilson watched him sit down. "What's really going on?"

House put his head in his hands and sighed. After a pause he spoke. "She lets me kiss her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she lets me kiss her." He repeated, giving him a look.

"Like… full on make out kiss?"

"Yes Wilson full on making out." He was getting impatient with Wilson's inability to understand. "She doesn't stop me."

"Have you talked about it?"

"What is it with you and talking? No we haven't."

Wilson got up and started pacing back and forth. Why his two best friends were completely incapable of voicing their emotions? This had been going on for a long time now and Wilson knew they had to put an end to it.

Without saying anything to House, he walked out of his office.

"So that's what it feels like." House thought to himself before returning back to work.

Cuddy was sitting on the couch in her office going through budget reports. Actually she was looking at the same sentence for the past hour, thinking about this morning. It was too late, Blythe had already put the idea in her head and she hated herself for actually considering it. She imagined herself having a baby boy. And she imagined them having dinner together as a family. It would certainly make Blythe happy. She wondered if House would really welcome the idea or would he get scared and run away from the responsibility. But not matter what; she couldn't keep herself from imagining them as a family.

She was snapped out of her daydream when the doors burst open and Wilson walked in.

"Thank you for knocking." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I just… What are you two doing?"

"I'm working and he's probably dozing off in clinic somewhere, assuming you mean me and House."

"Cuddy." Wilson walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch. "I mean what are you really doing?"

"I guess," Cuddy smiled at him. "We're making it work."

**I'm not satisfied with this chapter at all so I swear I'll make the next one better..**


	29. Chapter 29

**This is a short but necessary chapter, enjoy :)**

Both laughing, they walked out of the car. House opened the door to their house and let Cuddy in first.

"Did you see her stare at us when we kissed?"

"I was sure her eyes were about to melt off her skull." House chucked. "Your assistant is so naïve."

"She is just… really enthusiastic about us I guess." Cuddy grinned.

"Why do you think that is?" House paused and questioned.

Cuddy shrugged. "Who knows?"

Following right after, he walked in and was surprised to see her mother's bags by the doorway. He looked up to see Cuddy equally surprised.

"Mother?"

Blythe appeared by the doorway when she heard them.

"You're home!" She said. They were early.

"What's this?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just leaving."

Leaving? She was only here for a day and she was already leaving? Cuddy felt disappointed. Just as she was beginning to warm up to the old lady, she was going away. She shivered at the thought of being alone with House.

"You just got here." he looked at her.

"I know but it's rude to abuse the hospitality of my daughter-in-law."

"You're not abusing-"

"I'll just let you enjoy your honeymoon." Blythe winked at them. "Besides you can always visit me."

"Of course we will." Cuddy couldn't keep herself from saying and received a look from House. She was about to speak again but the doorbell rang.

House opened the door to find Wilson. "What are you doing here?"

"Blythe asked me to pick her up."

"What, you don't trust me to drive you to the airport now?" House looked at her jokingly.

"I didn't want you to go through the trouble."

"But you don't mind when he does it?" House questioned. "Nice."

Wilson picked up Blythe's luggage to put it in the car as she approached Cuddy and took her hands in hers.

"Take care of him." She said.

"Hope you'll visit again soon," Cuddy said genuinely. "…Mom."

Blythe felt tears forming in her eyes when she heard that word. "Oh, honey!" she managed to choke out as she pulled her closer to herself and hugged her tightly. Cuddy hugged her as House stared at them, his eyes widening in shock. When had they gotten this close?

Blythe slowly pulled away from Cuddy only to turn around and hug House. As she pulled her son into her arms, House didn't do anything but to pat her back lovingly which earned him a look from Cuddy.

He felt her whisper in his ear. "She wants a boy."

"What?"

"She definitely wants it to be a boy, trust me I can tell." Blythe said proudly to his son and looked at Cuddy who had no idea what she had just said.

House understood what she was talking about but didn't want to believe it. Cuddy wanted a kid? From him? She wanted a son? The thought of a baby boy made him happy inside for a moment before he pulled himself together. He knew the idea was stupid and unrealistic.

"Ready?" Wilson yelled at her from the car as Blythe looked at both of them one last time and picked up her coat.

"I'll see you two soon." She said and walked out of the door.

They stood by the doorway and watched her get into Wilson's car and drive away. Sighing, Cuddy close the door and looked at him. Suddenly they realized how silent the house was without her, and how alone they were.

**Next chapter is soon.. like really really soon. And you will like it! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's an extra long chapter! ...and the one you've been waiting for :D  
Thank to bilgutay for brilliant ideas!**

House looked up from the book he was reading to see Cuddy place a bag of popcorn in his lap.

"What's this?"

"It's called popcorn. You eat it."

"You don't say?" he said sarcastically.

"We're watching a movie tonight." Cuddy said and went over to the DVD player to put a disk in.

House watched her ass without shame as she bent down to fiddle with the buttons of DVD player. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth before propping his feet on the coffee table.

Cuddy turned around and swat his feet away. He smirked as he watched her sit at the other end of the couch and get settled before pressing the play button.

"What's with the distance?"

"What's with it?"

"It's too distant."

She turned to him and smirked, knowing what he wanted.

"Come here."

She didn't need to be told twice as she slid closer to him and felt him wrap an arm around her shoulder. Sinking into his chest comfortably, she grabbed some popcorn.

An hour into the movie, her legs were on his lap and his feet were up on the coffee table again this time without any protests from her. She was lying on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she felt him began to stir uncomfortably underneath her.

"What?" she turned to look up to him slightly.

"Brad Pitt is a lousy kisser."

"So this is what you're obsessing with now?" Cuddy chuckled. "Besides look at Angeline, she's obviously enjoying it."

"It's an act!"

"Act or not, he seems good at it."

House grunted before turning back to the movie, annoyed. After a pause he spoke again. "Angeline has great breasts."

He was still staring at the movie blankly, waiting for her to react but suddenly felt a pillow hit him in the head.

Couldn't keep himself from laughing, he turned to look at her frowning face. She hit his bicep hard as she got his arm off of her shoulder and slid away from him on the couch. He smirked and scooted next to her.

Just as she was about to slide further away from him to the other end of the couch, he grabbed her arm and kept her away from moving.

"Hey hey hey!"

"Let me go!"

He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and laid her down on the couch as he climbed on top of him.

"No!" Cuddy whined.

He searched her eyes but she turned her head away from him, refusing to look at his face. Then he held her chin gently and forced her to turn to him.

Looking deep into his eyes, he whispered. "Yours is better." His voice coated with admiration for her. When he didn't get an answer he sighed and looked down at her breasts. "Okay girls…" he said. "I'm sorry, you're the best, alright?"

He looked up to face her again only to see her smirking.

"Good enough?" he smiled at her.

"Maybe." She chuckled.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, House bent down to peck her lips gently. He pulled away but she captured his lips this time and pulled him back into an even more passionate kiss. When he unwillingly pulled away from her one more time, he gazed deep into her eyes.

"Do that again." He heard her whisper.

He brushed his lips against hers as he felt her breath shake. Kissing her again, he felt her responding to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Cuddy." He breathed out into her lips, voice thick with desire. In that moment she noticed she never heard her name being said so passionately before.

"If I go any further, I won't be able to stop myself." He said before he bent his head to kiss her one last time from her neck.

He attempted to get off of her but he felt her wrap one of her legs around his waist.

"Don't." she whispered.

He paused and looked into her eyes, making sure if she really wanted it. But he didn't have to. Her face gave him anything he was looking for; how much she wanted him and the lust in her eyes. Her pupils were dilated as she breathed heavy.

She nodded.

Inching his face closer to hers again, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead first, then her eyelids, her cheek and finally his lips found her mouth as she parted her lips even more to grant him entry. Her other leg found its place around his hip and he felt a wave of passion moving through him, making it unbearable. She was torturing him.

The lights were dim as the movie kept playing but they didn't care. He slid his hand down to grab her ass and pulled her body even closer to his. Feeling her slide her hands down his chest, he thrust his jean clad crotch into her heat, pressing it even closer. He heard her moan and silenced her with another open mouthed kiss.

She felt his lips move even faster and harder against her mouth as she tried to unbutton his sky blue shirt. His kisses were growing more intense by each passing second as she struggled to keep up with him. It was overwhelming. She didn't know how she was handling the intensity of it as she felt her body burn under his touch.

Unbuttoning his shirt completely, she finally managed to take it off. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling his heart beat faster than she could have ever imagined. Wrapping her arms back around his neck, she felt him leave a trail of kisses on her chin as he started kissing and sucking her neck, just above her collarbone. He breathed in her scent, loving it more than any other perfumes she ever worn. Nuzzling her neck even more, he sank his teeth into her skin and heard her squeal in pleasure.

He slid his hands down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it slowly. Leaving her neck momentarily, he looked down to see his name written on her stomach from last night. It was faint but it was still there. Caressing it possessively, he captured her lips with his again and slowly began to lift her shirt even more.

Stopping for a minute to take off the clothing and tossing it on the floor, she returned back to his lips again and felt one of his hands cup her bra clad breast. She moaned slightly and her hand found his on her breast, guiding him. Other hand found his belt as she tried desperately to unbuckle it. Helping her, they finally got it and she helped him out of his jeans. They were moving fast like they've been wanting to do this for centuries. Cuddy couldn't believe how she had lived without his touch all these years.

His lips found her mouth again and his tongue moved with hers in perfect sync as she bit down on his lower lip, hard. It only caused him to kiss her even more urgently. He quickly unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor and lowered his mouth to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Sucking on it, he heard her cry out in ecstasy.

He reached down to slide her pants and down her toned legs, leaving her exposed to him. Placing fluttering kissing on either side of her thighs, he went back up and saw her eyes closed, waiting for him to take her. He touched her down there and his fingers were coated with her wetness telling him she was more than ready for him.

She didn't think she could bear any more foreplay. She needed him now. "House, please." She begged and fumbled with his boxer shorts.

That was it for him as he helped her get him out of his underwear and felt her take him in her hands, gasping at the length of him. She felt herself getting even more excited with the thought of having him inside of her. He leaned down and kissed her again, slowly this time just enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. He had dreamt of kissing her before but he never imagined that it would be this amazing. He felt her hunger for him grew with each touch.

Slowly she reached down and held him in his hands, guiding him into her. She opened her legs even wider for him to enter. As he filled her inch by inch, she stopped moving to feel; feel him. When he hit her core, he gave her time to accommodate his size; watching her every move, every expression carefully.

It was pleasure mixed with pain for her as he stretched inside of her then she felt a thrust and moaned luxuriously. One more slow thrust and she cursed at him in her mind. Why was he being so slow?

"Faster…" she managed to choke out and watched him smirk at her. That bastard.

But he complied. It was obvious that he was trying really hard to keep himself under control so he thrust her again and again. Finding a rhythm, they started to move in sync. Cuddy grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to herself as she captured his lips again. She couldn't get enough of his kisses.

She slowly felt her orgasm starting to build up in her as she bit down to his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. She picked up the rhythm and tightened her legs around him. Repeating his name, begging for him to give her what she needed, she practically clawed his back. House reached down to massage her clit and that was it for her.

Waves of pleasure hit her hard as she writhed and buckled underneath him, screaming his name. She cried out as loud as she could, not caring who heard her or not. She felt pure ecstasy and pleasure in her and nothing else as she dipped her nails on his shoulder.

After a couple of more thrusts, he came inside of her, grunting her name. Kissing him hard, she felt him spill his seed in her heat. They both rode their orgasm as her inner muscles tightened around him and he found his release.

When their breathing finally calmed down, House lifted his head to look at her. Her hair was wet with sweat, her cheeks were flushed and she was laughing from the afterglow. She had never looked prettier. He leaned down to kiss her again, tenderly this time.

"That was…" she laughed, not being able to finish her sentence.

"Yeah."

He pulled out of her and she felt the emptiness. She was already missing the feeling of him inside of her.

"I forgot how good you were at this." She planted a soft kiss on his neck.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while just enjoying the feeling. The credits were rolling on TV as she watched it for a moment before turning back to look at House. She found him staring at her.

"What?" she asked chuckling.

"You are beautiful." He managed to say in fascination.

"It's the hormones talking." She smiled.

"No, this is just me talking."

She felt herself giddy inside, getting aroused again. When she saw how intensely he was looking at her, she shivered slightly then whispered in his ear.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

**Wow.. Even I'm amazed by this. **  
**Reviews are appreciated :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Robin Williams was my idol, my hero. He was the person I turned to in my darkest times and he was the one who pulled me back up to my feet when I was down. I laughed with him, I cried with him, I grew up with him and I learned from him. Now that he's gone, I don't know how to keep going. His loss burns a hole through my heart.  
It just... hurts.**

**I dedicate this chapter to him, full of laughter and happiness because that's how I want to remember him. _O' Captain, My Captain!_**

House was on his back, staring at the ceiling as Cuddy was lying on his chest, his hand playing with her dark curls. He bent his head slightly to smell her hair as subtle as he could, he knew if she caught him doing it she would make fun of him forever for being a romantic. And maybe he was.

"Your hair is like a lion's mane."

She snorted. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"No."

Suddenly climbing on top of him, she straddled him. "That's a lie." With that, she leaned down and pecked his lips slightly. He reached out to kiss her again but she pulled back, giggling. Grabbing her ass, he flipped them over so he was on top of her which earned him a laugh. He stared into her eyes.

"I want you." His tone turned from playful to serious.

"You already have me." She smiled at him.

"I have you for now."

"What do you mean?" she searched his eyes.

"I mean," he paused for a second before he continued. "…if you think I'm gonna give up on you after 6 months, you're fooling yourself."

"But the divorce-"

"I have you now, I'm not gonna let you go."

Realization dawned on her. Cuddy tried to sit up but he was still on top of her. She gently pushed him away and freed herself from his arms. She needed some space to think. Wrapping the sheet around her naked body, she unconsciously tried to conceal her nakedness.

House was beginning to think he made a mistake. She was fine just a minute ago but now she seemed panicked. He was not an idiot, he followed the signs. He knew she liked him, not like before but since they had gotten married, she was seeing him in a different light. Maybe it was because their personal lives were combined now; he didn't know what it was. But the only thing he was absolutely certain about was that she liked him. He waited for her to pull herself together and speak.

"So you want a relationship?" she finally managed to say.

"No."

She paused, looking disappointed. Looking anywhere but his eyes, she wanted to get up and leave the bed but when she attempted to move, House grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at his hand on her wrist then looked back up to him with questioning eyes.

"I want you to be my wife."

She widened her eyes. Feeling herself going speechless, she inched closer to him still not being able to say anything. House smirked at her expression. He knew he had had her there.

"Is that a yes?" he asked sarcastically.

"Depends. Are you gonna beg?"

Now that was the real Cuddy.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." She looked at him playfully.

"Too bad." He reached out for her and pinned her down on the bed again, climbing of top of her quickly.

"You're gonna make me repeat my wedding vows also?"

"Can you?"

"Hmm… Let me think. I promise to annoy you every day and embarrass you in front of your staff-"

"You asshole!" Cuddy hit him in the arm. "You do remember!"

"How can I forget the best night of my life?"

"Yeah right…" she smirked, not believing him a bit but she was glad that he remembered their first night together.

She playfully tried to get out of his firm grasp but he suddenly steadied her by the waist, perhaps too suddenly and it caused her to jump slightly. Pausing for a moment, he brought his hand to the same spot and nudged it, trying to understand. She jumped one more time and tried even harder to leave his grasp but she failed.

"Dr Cuddy!" he gasped. "Are you ticklish?"

"No." she lied.

"Yes!"

"No."

He poked the same spot again and she let out a small squeal, grabbing his hand and keeping it away from anywhere near her stomach. She finally managed to push him off of her as she sat up.

"Yes." He insisted one more time.

"Alright fine." She finally confessed. "But don't you dare use it against me or I'll-"

She couldn't finish her sentence as he pinned her down on the mattress one more time and started tickling her. He watched her as she laughed, screamed and cursed at him at the same time trying to get away but he was a lot stronger than she was. Enjoying his power over her; he continued, laughing with her.

"Please! Enough!" She gasped between breaths.

"Who's begging now?"

"No, House!" she tried to push his hand away but he didn't let her.

He didn't want to stop. Because in that moment, he decided that her laugh was his favorite sound in the world. He wasn't just saying that no, it was true. She had a deep, throaty but sexy laugh even snorting once in a while which he completely found hilarious. After a minute, he decided if he wanted to hear that sound again he had to stop before he killed her from asphyxia.

When his hand finally stopped and slid down to her hip, he watched her trying to calm herself down with a grateful look in her eyes.

"I found your weak spot!" he announced.

"Congratulations." She said sarcastically, knowing she was doomed.


	32. Chapter 32

**lenasti16: Thank you for your review :) I always try to keep them happy and smiling, we already have enough tragedy on the show so... I refuse to write angst! :D**

**bere: muchas gracias por su comentario. Estoy muy triste por él ... le doy las gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Sky Rose Fang: I know right.. I had just watched the Man of the Year and I couldn't believe it when I heard the news. Anyways I laughed out at the charger part! hahahaha oh my god I'm so sorry I made your friend miss the bus! Apologize to her from me pleaseeee :D Your reviews make my day!**

**OldSFfan: That's there because in IAS Robin said that his favorite sound was his wife's laughter.**

"Anyways he was smiling when he came out."

"Who?"

"Dr. Wilson! Are you not listening?" Jody scolded Brenda who was scribbling something on a patient's chart.

"Obviously not."

"I'm telling you whatever he discussed with Dr. Cuddy the other day, it did him good." Jody spoke more to herself than Brenda.

"Dr. Wilson?" Nurse Jefferson heard the conversation and joined in. "I saw him storm out of House's Office that day before going into Dr. Cuddy's."

"Do you think it's connected?" Jody turned to him.

"Of course it is! He's more excited about their relationship more than they are!"

"Don't you guys have things to do?" Brenda looked at them.

"We do but-"

"Guys, golden couple at 12 o'clock." Jefferson said in a shouted whisper before pretending to be working.

Jody and Brenda looked up to see House entering the hospital with Cuddy in his arm, both smiling. It was strange to see House coming in with a smile on his face, so Jody couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was a handsome man.

And Cuddy was a powerful woman. There were a lot of married or non married couples in the hospital but they were treated like any other. With House and Cuddy it was different. When they entered a room together, they made everyone stop and stare at them. The envy in people's eyes was obvious.

So they arrived together and stood by the nurse's station unaware of Jody and Brenda's dreamy eyes on them. Brenda didn't want to admit but she was a fan of the couple too, though not as open as Jody.

Cuddy leaned back against the desk as House stood next to her, tall and broad and he said something to her which in turn she threw a girly laugh.

Jefferson nudged Jody's arm, hard. Snapping out of her day dream Jody quickly gathered a stack of papers and handed them to Cuddy. "Here's your mail, Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy took the papers from Jody's hand without looking at her and saying anything. Nothing was getting between her and House.

After a minute or two, Jody heard Cuddy mutter something sounded like "See you later." And she made an attempt to leave but House grabbed her arm, keeping her away from leaving as he pulled her close. One of his arms snaked around her waist as he lifted her chin slightly with his hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips to which she responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. When they broke the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes.

Jody had never seen two people look at each other so intensely. Especially House. His blue eyes were piercing through hers like he was actually seeing her soul. He was concentrated on her beauty. He kissed her again.

When they pulled away, Cuddy had the biggest grin she had ever seen. Before leaving his arms, she kissed him one more time, lingering on his lips more than she should. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other.

Finally Cuddy managed to free herself from him and walked away smiling. Grabbing his mail also, House limped towards the elevators, whistling.

Jody turned to look at Brenda whose mouth was slightly open. "Wow…"

"They totally had sex last night." They suddenly heard Jefferson say without looking up.

"What?"

"How can you tell?" Brenda turned to him.

"How can you not?" he responded. After a pause he continued. "Twenty bucks say they'll do it again in her office this afternoon."

"You started a bet?!" Jody asked, shocked.

"Not me, Dr. Chase did." Jefferson said before winking and walking away.

**Bleh.. I think I ate a bad lollipop while writing this so if I get poisoned don't worry, I'll ask the doctor to give me my laptop so I can continue this fic in a hospital bed...**


	33. Chapter 33

**You know the times you've been writing for a really long time and you look up to see the sun coming up and then you realize you haven't slept at all.. You guys know what I mean?  
Update on the lollipop: I don't feel poisoned... yet.**

Cuddy heard her door open suddenly but she refused to look up. She knew who it was and she hasn't been working properly for about a week so she really needed to concentrate. Hearing him walk in and close the door behind him, she heard a click.

The bastard had locked the door.

She smiled subtly because she didn't want to seem too eager. She knew what he wanted. He came closer and stood in front of her desk.

"What do you want?"

When he didn't respond she finally looked up to him. "House, I'm working."

"I can see that."

"Then go away." She said before turning back to her work.

Her office was quiet as she heard nothing but his presence, which made the moment even more intense. It was scary when he didn't talk because she didn't know what he'd or say next. He was unpredictable.

Then, he walked around her and stood next to her chair, towering her with his wide frame. He leaned closer to see what she was working on.

Budget reports. Unimportant.

Suddenly he reached out for the pencil holder on her desk and threw it on the floor. Cuddy turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Pick that up." She ordered.

"My leg hurts."

Sighing, she got up to pick up the scattered pens on the floor but he grabbed her waist and pinned her against her desk.

"I've always wanted to do this." He said before hopping her on the desk, and getting in between her legs. A small digital clock fell on the floor along with bunch of other stuff which made a lot of noise.

"House!" Just as she was about to tell him to let her go, they both heard someone trying to force open the door.

"Dr. Cuddy? You alright?" Jody yelled from behind the door. She must have heard the noise.

"I'm fine, Jody. Get back to work!" she said loud enough for her to hear.

"Great, now everyone will hear your screams." House grinned at her.

"House…" she said cautiously. "No."

"Oh yes." He said before diving for her neck, kissing and nibbling it. His hand tightened around her waist before pushing her back on the desk even further so he can rest comfortably between her legs.

She instinctively put her hands on his forearms, not pushing him away but not pulling him to herself either. He left a trail of kisses on her neck down to the top of her cleavage before lifting his head to finally find her mouth.

"No." she said, kissing him back.

"We." A kiss. "Can't." A kiss. "There are." Another kiss. "People." She said one last time before surrendering to his mouth.

"You don't sound so sure." He pulled away for a moment to tease her.

"I'm sure. We can't." and with that she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back to her lips, her words contrasting her actions.

As their kiss grew more urgent, one of his hands found the hem of her skirt and hiked it up, revealing her creamy thighs. Running his hand up and down her legs, he finally reached her inner thigh and felt her panties which were completely wet. He smiled against her mouth. He knew she wanted it.

Pushing her crotch of the underwear aside, he stroked her slowly first then entered her with one finger which earned him a moan from her. Pushing in an out of her, he added the second finger and felt her tightening her hand around his shoulder and throwing her head back.

She desperately tried to unbutton his shirt and when she finally did, she ran her hands down his chest. Feeling his fingers go deeper inside of her, she spread her legs even wider, signaling him to pick up his pace but he stopped abruptly. She let out a frustrated groan.

Her skirt was around her waist now and she didn't care that she had to iron it again. She felt him reach for his belt buckle and pull his pants down then enter her with one swift move.

"Ah!" she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him deeper in her. He started thrusting her hard and fast, one of his hands finding her breast and fondling it over her shirt.

Not wanting to waste any time, he tore her white shirt open, buttons flying everywhere to reveal her white lace push up bra. Cuddy didn't mind him ruining her shirt at all, not in that moment at least. She was lost in his arms, head in the crook of his neck, biting it hard. Pulling away for a moment, she found his lips again and pushed her tongue in his mouth as he continued with his rhythm.

He buried his hand in her hair, disheveling it, wanting to leave his mark on every part of her body. Feeling her muscles tightening around him, he picked up his pace and reached down to massage her clit.

She dug her heels of her shoes into his waist as he brought her to a toe curling orgasm. She buried her head in his neck one more time and yelled out his name. Hearing her call his name so desperately wakened something in him as he came inside of her, grunting and panting.

When they both finally calmed down, he leaned down and found her lips again, giving her a wet sloppy kiss.

"God, we were loud…" she finally said.

"It's not a question of if they heard it, it's now a question of how many have heard it."

She buried her head in his chest, clearly embarrassed. "I hate you."

"You can show me how much you hate me tonight." He winked at her and pulled out of her, buckling his pants.

She hopped off the desk, to fix herself and noticed her torn off shirt. She looked at him with her mouth open and he smirked at her.

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Don't bother. You'll just owe me."

He buttoned up his shirt and grabbed her again. Pulling her close one last time he gave her a long, satisfying kiss before moving his hand to the same spot on her waist and poking it gently.

She jumped in his arms and giggled but before she had a time to scold him, he pulled away from her and walked out of her office, leaving her with a huge smile on her face. He politely gave a nod to Jody on his way out who was staring at him frozen and wide eyes obviously having heard the whole thing.

Her phone rang and she quickly picked it up to hear her boss' voice.

"Jody, I need a white buttoned down shirt."

"Huh?"

"White shirt!"

"I- I…"

"And bring me a hair brush." she hung up.

**Tell me where exactly do you want them to do it (home, hospital, public whatever) and I'll write up the most suggested ideas! :D**  
**Now... reviews? :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Guys my laptop crashed...**  
**But since I'm a very dedicated writer, I found one of those little tiny netbook thingys :D I get a little blind while I'm writing since the screen is too small but I manage...**  
**Anyways I got your lovely reviews and I loved the ideas! Thanks a lot!**

Cuddy slowly opened her eyes. She looked around to see House was spooning her from behind, both of his hands were settled tightly on her stomach. She turned to him to see he was still asleep, so she looked at the clock. _5.30 am._

They weren't supposed to be up until 6.00 am. She wondered what could have woken her up, and then suddenly she was shook with a wave of nausea. Swallowing hard, she tried to keep her stomach down and wait until the feeling passed away but it was impossible. Getting worse each passing second, she felt the color drain from her face.

What had they eaten last night? They had ordered take out, but House didn't seem sick. She checked to see if she had any other symptoms but nausea seemed to be it. Not wanting to wake him, she struggled for another minute to keep the contents down but eventually she couldn't take it and hurried out of the bed, running to the bathroom.

The movement woke House up and he looked around for a second to notice his wife in the bathroom.

"Cuddy?"

When he couldn't get an answer he got up. "You okay?"

Opening the door to the bathroom, he found her crouched beside the toilet and throwing up. He quickly rushed beside her. "Hey hey hey!"

Bending down next to her, he gently got her hair out of the way and slowly pat her back to calm her down.

Cuddy felt like she was puking her intestines out and having him beside her didn't help at all. She used to spend hours just to make herself look good to him and now he was seeing her in her worst state and he wasn't going away. It was beyond embarrassing.

When she felt like it finally stopped, she sat down next to the toilet and leaned against the wall, feeling and looking like crap. She looked up to see House sat down across her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Perky." She said sarcastically.

House had a couple of guests on what was going on but he wasn't ready to voice them just yet. "You should stay at home and rest today."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not staying home just because of a stupid stomach bug."

"Yes, you are."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"You're being an idiot." He said. "You wanna get better? Then you stay home."

Cuddy got up, wobbling slightly. "I'm still your boss."

Following her lead, House got up also. "Maybe but here I'm your husband."

"And I'm your wife." She stepped closer to him. "When I say I'm going then I'm going." She said raising her voice slightly and walked out of the room.

-Cuddy walked into the hospital with House right behind her. She was feeling a little dizzy and tired but didn't want him to know since she was sure he was going to gloat. She had already decided that coming to work was a horrible idea.

Without looking at him, she walked into the lobby; getting her mail and signing papers. Halfway through her vision doubled. Her hands went to rest on the nurse's desk but she kept writing her name at the bottom of the stack of papers. She felt House's eyes on her but refused to look at him.

Suddenly she felt her knees go weak as darkness clouded her eyes. She distantly heard Brenda call her name but she couldn't respond and her legs gave up.

As she stumbled for a moment and started falling House quickly caught her like he knew it was going to happen. Or it was an instinct, he didn't know. But now she was unconscious in his arms and he heard people rushing towards them.

"Nurse!" he yelled and saw Brenda rushing over to check her heart rate.

"Heart rate 88!" she told him before he picked her up and carried her to the first empty exam room he could find.

"Check her BP." He ordered Brenda and tried shaking her to wake her up but it was no use.

While Brenda was running around, he sat down next to her on the exam table and looked at her unconscious form. Slowly he put one of his hands on her stomach and caressed it. He looked down and smiled.

**I think you guys know what's going on here... :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bad news, I'm not getting my computer back till Monday.**  
**And its a complete pain to try to write with this little netbook thingy. It gives me headaches... Anyways I'll try to update as often as I can.**

House was in Cuddy's room staring out of the window, thinking. He looked out, it was sunny outside. Couple of kids were playing and there were people sitting on the benches, just talking. He noticed how peaceful it looked. Then he examined the children more carefully. Three boys and two girls; they were chasing each other, laughing. He wondered if that's how his kid was going to be like. He imagined his child playing in the park with Cuddy watching over. It felt nice.

He then imagined them alone.

What if he'd leave them alone? What if Cuddy had to raise his child by herself? Or even worse, what if he'd turn out to be a shitty father, just like his dad? He had like the thought of having a kid but now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure if he'd make a good father. Having that kind of responsibility scared the crap out of him.

Millions of scenarios went through his mind; happy ones and scary ones then he felt a stir behind him and heard Cuddy's breathing change. She was waking up.

The sun was streaming through the windows as Cuddy's eyes fluttered open and she slowly raised her head to see House was sitting next to her on the bed.

She looked around. He was there, smiling at her. She was in a patient's room, hooked up to the machines, her heart rate beeping. Why was she there?

Oh god… She had fainted. Burying her head in her hands, she waited for him to say "Told you so." But it never came.

"Good morning sunshine!" he said instead.

"I passed out, didn't I?"

"Correct answer." he said, twirling his cane.

"You don't seem mad." Cuddy paused.

He stopped twirling his cane to look at her.

"Am I dying?" she asked, half jokingly. Only half.

"God, I hope not." He said and leaned his cane to the chair next to her bed. Getting closer to her, he leaned down and put his hands next to either side of her body, on the bed.

She looked at him suspiciously and just as she was about to ask, he shut her up with a gentle kiss.

When he pulled away he spoke. "You're going to be a mother."

Cuddy's mouth opened as she felt the excitement build up in her. "What..?"

"You heard me."

"But it's…"

"Possible."

She felt a smile forming on her lips. Unable to say anything, she let out a giggle and put her hands on his shoulders, not knowing what else to do with them. The only thing she knew was that she needed to be close to him. She was feeling ecstatic.

So this was it. She had tried to get pregnant many times before but it was all fruitless tries until him. One of her hands clutched her stomach, tried to feel a sign of life although she knew it too early. She felt him hug her and bury his face in her hair.

If only she had known that he was hugging her because he didn't want her to see his face…

"You don't seem surprised." She observed when she pulled away.

"I've known for a while. " he said. "You missed your period."

"No I didn't, it was…" Cuddy tried to remember the last time she had had her period. It was a month ago right? No! It was longer! "Oh my God!" she finally said.

"And your breasts were awfully tender last night." He said and placed a hand on her breasts abruptly, to prove his point. Cuddy gasped and he threw a knowing look at her.

"They're only gonna get bigger." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She slapped his hand away but then her expression got serious. "House…"

"Cuddy?"

"We've been only having sex for about 2 weeks."

"You forgot we did the rumpy pumpy on our wedding night?"

"And that was 4 weeks ago…" she completed his sentence.

"Well, happy anniversary!" he said, making her laugh. Then she actually paused to look at him, really look at him. She was happy but was he? Seeing a concerned look on his face made her panic a little inside. What if he didn't want the kid?

"House?" she had only said his name but he knew what she meant.

Without saying anything, he got up and left the room. He hated leaving her alone like this but he couldn't help himself. It was better for her to be alone than have him confused and scared next to her. He knew he was going to get back to her but he had to calm down first.

She was happy over the news and he didn't want to spoil it. A wife, a child, and a family; all those words overwhelmed him. A month ago he didn't even think he had a chance with Cuddy but now they were building something together but he wasn't sure if he was stable enough for her. He didn't know if was strong enough for her.

With a sigh, he walked to the elevators and pushed the button.

**So 4 weeks after the wedding and I know symptomps won't start till the 6th week but its possible to see them after the first month.**  
**Let me know if you find any more unrealistic explanations in the story :D **  
**I don't wanna write anything that doesn't make any sense :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**I think I'll start exercising properly before school starts... I'm getting fat by sitting around :D**

Wilson looked up when House abruptly opened the door to his office and stood in front of him without saying anything.

"Hey, how's Cuddy?"

When Cuddy passed out, House had paged him so he knew what was going on but he had gone back to his office when he realized House wanted to be alone. Now he was waiting in his office for this exact moment. Wilson hoped there wasn't anything wrong.

"Cuddy's got a bun in her oven." He announced.

"What?"

"She's got a little House inside her little house." House said like it was the most casual thing to say and sat down on his couch.

"Whoa what?"

"She's hosting a parasite. Cuddy goes mom. I can do this all day if you still refuse to understand."

"Wow House, this is big." Wilson tried to pull himself together, his mouth still open.

"Tell me about it…"

Wilson leaned back in his chair, trying to process the news. They were doctors for god's sake! How could they not have used protection? "What are you gonna do?"

"What _can_ I do? She wants the kid."

"And you don't?"

House paused and looked down before speaking again. "I don't know."

"Where is she now?"

"Downstairs, in her room."

"Who's with her?" Wilson asked, getting up.

"No one."

"What?" his expression changed. "You left her alone?"

"Relax, some nurses are probably looking out for their precious Dean. Who knows maybe they'll get a raise…"

Wilson got even angrier at his response. "She's a pregnant woman who literally just passed out. God knows what her BP and blood sugar is. She is _your_ wife, House! Not to mention she's carrying _your_ child and you left her alone?!"

"I know that alright?" House finally got up too, raising his voice. "Stop repeating it like I'm some kind of an idiot!"

"House, I didn't-"

"You're the one to give relationship advices when you've been married three times and your first wife kicked you out because you were cheating!"

"Hey, don't deflect this on me! This is your problem and when you screw it up, it's your wife and kid hanging on the balance, not mine!"

Tension was surrounding them and there was hostility coming from both men, which thankfully they didn't make any move to act upon. House sighed and turned away from him, facing the window.

"I don't know what to do…" he finally muttered softly.

Wilson had never seen his friend being so lost. He was a genius when it came to his work but he was so clueless and inexperienced at family matters.

"You're going to go out there and you're going to face her."

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"We both know you're the only one she does wanna see right now. She loves you, House."

"Yeah…" House whispered more to himself than Wilson.

He started hitting his cane on the floor in a slow but steady rhythm, thinking. The complexity of the situation causing the pain in his thigh grew more intense. His hand went to his leg, rubbing it and trying to ease the pain but no use. The dull ache wasn't going away when his mind was like this.

He thought about Cuddy and the baby inside of her. His baby. Stacy had never been pregnant, they were always too careful but this wasn't the case with Cuddy. For some reason he had eliminated that chance or he was always way too aroused by her to think about simple things like condoms. Simple, yeah right… A little part of him was actually happy for Cuddy. She was finally getting what she wanted but that wasn't the case for him.

He then remembered his own childhood. His mother way always nice to him, taking care of him when he was sick, teaching him how to play piano, protecting him from his father time to time. He didn't want Cuddy to do the last one. What if he'd turn out to be a crappy dad and his own kid ended up being scared from him? He thought about how bad it was, having to loathe your father even if you didn't want to.

He wouldn't want anyone else to go through what he had gone through, especially his own child. It wasn't his life anymore, now he had two other people to take care of. He had to stop being selfish.

Turning around to face Wilson who was still standing there, waiting for his friend to make up his mind, he spoke. "What do you think? Boy or girl?" he tried to lighten up the situation but couldn't mask the fact that he was excited.

Wilson chuckled slightly, glad to see him back. "Let's hope he's healthy first."

"You said he." House's face lit up. "Come on, let's go visit the Mom-zilla."

**Let me know what you think :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for the late update guys, my computer just refused to connect to the internet...**

Cuddy was in her bed, lying down and facing the window. It had been about twenty minutes since House left her room in a hurry without uttering a word and she was scared. She was scared that he had left her alone.

A little part of her knew that he wouldn't do such a thing. He was an ass but he wasn't heartless, not to her and certainly not to his own child. Her face lit up when she thought about their baby, growing inside of her. She clutched her stomach with both hands, feeling emotional just by touching it. She had been dreaming about this day for a long time now.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and someone speak. "Not so teen mom, huh?"

Smiling to herself, she turned and saw House by the doorway. "You came."

"And I brought a friend." And with that, Wilson appeared behind him.

"Congratulations." He said and walked towards her to give her a hug.

"Thank you." She said, hugging back.

From the corner of his eye, Wilson saw two of his friends staring at each other. "I'll come by later." He said before walking towards House. He pat his back, threw a final look at Cuddy and walked away.

When he was gone House walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"So…" he began. "40 and pregnant."

"Shut up." And they both let out a giggle. "How are you doing?" she finally asked in a serious tone.

"Oh not so bad, considering I now owe full responsibility to the creature inside of you."

"House you don't have to-"

"But I want to." He didn't even let her finish her sentence.

She smiled warmly at him and took his hand. Looking at him one last time, she took the covers off herself and attempted to get up only to be stopped by him.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my office?"

"You're not leaving."

"Why not?" she tried to get up one more time but he held her by the shoulders and pushed her back.

"You just woke up, you need to rest." Then he got up and walked towards the door, finding a nurse nearby. "Schedule Dr. Cuddy for an MRI."

"MRI? What for?" Cuddy said from the bed.

"How do I know you didn't sprain anything when you passed out?"

"Because it doesn't hurt?"

"What if something's wrong with the fetus?"

"House…" she said finally getting up and walking towards him. "Me and the baby are both fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna change and go back to my office."

Without waiting for a reply, she left the room and headed back to her office to get clean clothes. She heard him limping behind her, trying to catch up.

When she finally reached her office, she turned around suddenly causing him to almost bump into her.

"House."

"Yeah?"

"Go away."

"If you promise to go home and rest."

"I'm not going anywhere." And with that she walked into her office with House behind her.

"Okay let's make a deal."

"You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?" she turned to him.

"Nope."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"You promise to rest, eat healthy, take good care of yourself and not try to control every single thing in the hospital, I'll leave you alone."

"And won't pressure me?"

"Scout's honor!"

She thought about it for a second before replying. "Done."

"You're the making of real housewife of New Jersey, you gotta take care of yourself, now."

"House, just get the car."

"Yes, ma'am." And he walked out of her office, cheerfully.

**Guys I'm thinking about slowly ending this story, it has a couple of chapters left. But I'll definetly start writing another one :)**  
**If you have any ideas, thoughts, suggestions anything I'm happy to hear them.**  
**ps. some people actually gave me lovely ideas but since this story is coming to an end, I'll make sure to use them in the future!**

**And as always thank you for your reviews :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Guys don't worry, I'm not gonna leave the story without finishing it properly. I was having trouble with that little shitty computer that's all..**  
**But.. I got my own computer back! :D Yay!**  
**And for some reason, I'm happy :) So on with the chapter...**

"House…"

Cuddy whispered and shook his arm slightly which were protectively wrapped around her swollen belly. It was the middle of the night and they were in their bed sleeping. Actually House was sleeping, but Cuddy was wide awake. She nudged him again.

"House?"

He snored loudly in return, tightening his grip around her small frame.

"House!"

Burying his head in her neck, he tried to avoid the sound that was interrupting his much needed sleep. He refused to answer. She elbowed him on the stomach this time, harsh.

"Ow!" he finally woke up with a sour expression on his face. "That's was violence!"

His first thought was that she had been hurt or there was something wrong with the baby, but he knew her more than that. She didn't seem to be any pain, besides she was looked pissed off. He then thought about if he caused it but he didn't seem to recall doing anything, so he settled on looking at her with a confused expression. "What's up?"

"I need peanut butter."

"What? Why?" he asked, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"To eat." She explained like he was an idiot.

House smiled, she was craving. It was a sign of a healthy pregnancy.

"Sure, I'll go grab some." He said, about to leave the bed.

After a small pause, she spoke. "We don't have any left."

"No, there was some-"

"I ate it."

Sighing, House got up unwillingly and searched for his pants in the dark. "I'll go and buy some… if I can manage to drive the car."

Cuddy watched him put his clothes on with raised eyebrows. She wondered if he would get mad at the next part. Just as he was by the door, he heard her speak softly.

"I also want scrambled eggs."

"We've got eggs."

"They're regular."

House paused and turned to her. "Sorry, the market doesn't sell dragon eggs anymore."

"I want quail eggs."

"Quail? As in tiny bird quail?"

"Yeah…" she said, looking everywhere but his face.

"Cuddy, how am I supposed to find quail eggs at…" he paused to check his watch. "…3 am in the morning?"

When she didn't answer, he grabbed the door handle attempting to leave but was stopped again.

"And chocolate fudge ice cream!"

"You got a kid or a grinder in there?"

"House, please!"

"Fine." He said and walked out.

After searching for hours and ignoring the sharp pain in his thigh, he finally found a dark corner in Jersey who sold quail eggs in the middle of the night. Not even bothering the smile at the cashier, he quickly bagged his stuff and handed him his card.

He lifted his head slightly to catch the young man smirk at him.

"What!" he was losing his patience.

"Are you gonna eat all those?"

"No, I'm gonna hatch it and raise my own little birds." He snapped.

"Woah chillax dude." The cashier said.

"Then stop talking."

Smiling to himself, he handed him back his card. "Tell your pregnant wife I said hi."

"I won't." Grabbing the card from him, he got his bags and left the shop.

He got home, angry and tired. Closing the door harshly, not bothering to care if he woke the whole neighborhood up, he got to the kitchen and started making her eggs. He couldn't decide if she wanted the eggs with peanut butter or not, but then thought it would be too disgusting even for her. But then remembering the pickles with ketchup from the other day, he thought nothing would be too extreme for her. So he scooped some of the peanut butter and put it on the side of the plate.

Putting the plate on the on a tray, he walked over to the bedroom. When he got there, he saw her fallen asleep. He hesitated for a second; the last thing he wanted to do was waking her up. But the thought of her waking up all cranky in the morning didn't seem good to him at all.

So he sat down next to her on the bed and put his hand on her shoulder, gently.

"Cuddy?"

"Hmm?" she murmured without opening her eyes.

"I made your eggs."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him then down to the tray on his lap. "What's that?"

"The stuff you call food."

Taking a one look at what's in front of her, she quickly averted her gaze and furrowed her brows. "Ew that's disgusting, I don't want that."

"But you said-"

"Get it away from me, I'm gonna be sick." And with that she turned to the other side.

Sighing he got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen in order to put the tray back. All that work was for nothing…

When he got back, he got under the covers trying hard not to wake her up. He glimpsed at the clock on his nightstand. _5.17 am. _

Great…

Finally laying down, he closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep even though he knew it was no use. No matter what, he was going to have trouble at work tomorrow.

Putting a hand on his temple, he rubbed it gently tried to ease the stress. But then he felt her turn in her sleep and put her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hold me close." She whispered to him, half whining.

He felt all the tension in his body melt away. Wrapping an arm around her, he did what she asked for without a second thought. Glimpsing down at her stomach, he rubbed it gently and closed his eyes. It was all worth it.

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Wait, did I say I was gonna finish this story in a couple of chapters? Then why can't I?  
And thanks a lot for the reviews! I read each and every one of them :D**

Cuddy stood in front of her bedroom mirror, huffing. House was in the living room, watching a soccer game, the sound of the TV reaching all the way over to her. He seemed pretty excited so she decided to leave him alone for a day. It was nice for him to get distracted so easily but sadly that wasn't the case for her.

She looked at her reflection. About 3 months had passed since they had gotten the news of her pregnancy and House had been surprisingly supportive. He hated kids but when it came to his own, he was a changed man. Much to her disappointment his sarcasm was still intact though…

She looked at her disheveled hair. She used to spend at least 30 minutes every morning just for her hair but she wasn't even going to the hospital that often these days. They would only call her in if only there was an emergency, other than that Wilson was in the charge of the hospital. Her gaze switched to her slightly swollen abdomen. She used to have a distinct waist line, and she displayed it proudly with tight clothes but now it was barely there. She looked so fat…

Suddenly she heard her bedroom door open and saw his reflection behind her in the mirror.

"Started from the bottom and now we're in Cuddy's vagina…"

She threw a look at him over her shoulder and turned back to the mirror. He walked behind her and wrapped his hands around her belly, now both looking at themselves in the mirror.

She sighed and rested the back of her head on his chest. He was much taller than her.

"I'm getting fat."

"It would be weird for you _not to_ get fat."

"That's not what I mean…" she rested her hands on his. "Pregnant women on magazines look so beautiful and elegant. I look like a whale."

"Yes but you're my whale." He said and kissed her cheek.

Pissed off she tried to leave his embrace but he held her tightly, not letting her go anywhere.

She looked at them one more time. She looked at his eyes through the mirror. She looked at his joined hands on her stomach, rubbing it softly. She couldn't believe how they got to where they were. Having a husband and a child was something she believed she had lost the chance of forever.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "How did we get here?" she voiced her thoughts.

"What happens in Atlantic City, stays in Cuddy's uterus."

Smiling to herself, she felt his hand on her hair, softly pushing it away from her neck as he bent down to plant a kiss on it. He kissed it one more time, his lips lingering on her skin longer and he heard her moan softly, responding to his touch.

"You know…" he whispered against her neck. "…you're the hottest pregnant woman I've ever seen."

She smiled despite herself. "You're lying."

"No." he said, lifting his head to stare into her eyes through the mirror. "You're beautiful."

She felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. It was amazing how after all this time, he still had her get butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She would get compliments every day but his words were the only ones that could get her excited like this.

"Puppies are coming along rather nicely." He suddenly cupped her right breast, making her jump.

"Of course you find a way to ruin this moment…" she said, rolling her eyes.

He turned her around in his arms to face her, securing his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her closer. He bent down to capture her lips and pull her into a mind numbing kiss. She instinctively raised her hands to wrap them around his neck, kissing him back.

Hands still on her hips, he led them to the bed and laid her down gently. Getting on top of her, he was really careful not to put pressure on her stomach and felt her wrap her legs around him. Her hands went to his chest, wanting to feel him on top of her as she found the buttons of his shirt.

Leaving her lips, he trailed kisses down her collarbone, biting her neck occasionally. He pulled down her shirt and tried to reach her breasts, too impatient to actually take it off. Kissing right between her breasts, he took a deep breath. That was his favorite place of her body. That was where he could smell her unique feminine scent the best, apart from all the perfumes she wore to work. He always liked her actual smell better. He actually remembered asking her not to wear perfumes any more. Thankfully she had smiled and said okay.

His lips found hers again as one of his hands reached down to grab her crotch through her pants.

"Ah!" she cried out, half surprised with his sudden move but glad.

Her hands impatiently found his belt buckle but they were both interrupted by the phone ringing on her bedside table. Snapping out of the moment, she turned away from him.

"Ignore it." He said, nuzzling her neck.

"Could be the hospital." She tried to reach the phone but he didn't let her.

"I need you more." He whispered to her, panting.

"You can always have me, they on the other hand can't always reach me."

He grunted.

"Besides…" she continued. "It could be important."

Before she had a time to reach for it, he grabbed her phone and answered it without checking the ID.

"Cuddy's assistant! How may I help you?"

He looked at her face, obviously protesting as she tried to grab the phone from him but he didn't let her.

"Well, hello there Jimmy boy!" he said cheerfully to the phone. "Guess who's under me?"

Cuddy made another attempt to grab the phone from him but his hand went to her waist and found her vulnerable spot and poked it, receiving a squeaking sound in return.

"Was that Cuddy?" Wilson said on the other end of the line. "Put her on the phone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. She's occupied at the moment." He said, kept on tickling her and looked down at her face. She was giggling so much that she couldn't let out any sound but still struggling to leave his arms. It was no use, he was much stronger than her.

"House…" she tried to say, breathless. "Please…"

Unwillingly he stopped and handed the phone to her. "Well whaddaya know, its for you!"

She grabbed the phone from him, still panting and whispered to him. "You're an ass."

Then she left his embrace and sat up on the bed, finally giving her full attention to the man on the other line.

"Sorry for that, Wilson. What do you need?"

**Guys, if Lisa Edelstein is what they call "a woman" then I feel insufficient with my role as a female... She's so pretty...**  
**And I'm hungry! What can I eat at 5.15 in the morning?**


End file.
